Holes II
by ZeroZeroni
Summary: Sequel to the novel Holes. Zero and Stanley r sent to another bad peeps camp. better summary inside. R&R! not boring, promise.
1. Untitled

Here is a better summary. Stanley and Zero are found in the wrong place at the wrong time. They are accused of murder and are sent to another correctional facility camp. There, they meet Tammy(looks like a younger version of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald from Passions), Queen of the Holes, Brenda(Hilary Duff), Jared(a younger version of Fox Crane or whatever from Passions),and the twins, Veronica(Tamera Moury), and Vixen(Tia Moury). Tammy's concieted, Jared's a jerk, Veronica's a loud mouth and slight busybody, and Vixen is quiet. Very quiet. She doesn't like answering questions, especialy Jared's, and she just found out she had a sister, let alone a twin. Stanley and Zero were wrongly convicted and now they plan to prvoe thier not guilty. But as they plan to escape, a relationship evolvs between Brenda and Stanley. And Jared becomes vindictive when his ex falls for another(his ex is Tammy. Who the other? Wait and c!)...PLEASE R&R! NOT BORING! e-mail me!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
A/N-i made this up. after camp green lake was shut down, all the boys in tent D were sent to this camp. okay. Thanx 4 ur time. -ZeroZeroni ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
PART ONE: You Are Now Entering Whistling Winds Correctional Facility Camp  
  
It was wrong. It wasn't fair. It was inhuman. Accused of manslaughter? A boy who used to be obese and a boy who was as short as half a shovel? no way. but it was true. Stanley Yelnats and Hector "Zero" Zeroni were accused of murder. They appeared i court, faced a judge, and were convicted. They ha d achoice, however. Either twenty years in prison, or a two year stay at Whistling Winds Correctional Camp for Boys and Girls. After Stanley and Zero's last stay at a correctional camp, they were reluctant. But the judge had promised them a different kind of correction and charecter building. Stanley and Zero agree. Now, they were on a bus to Whistling Winds. They were locked to thier seats, thier ankles and wrists in metal cuffs. Stanley looked out the window. He saw trees of green zoom by, combining and looking like a blur. He sighed and tuned his head. He looked at his friend, Zero, who's head was to one side as he slept. The bus suddeny came to a stop. Stanley and Zero lurched forward, and Zero was jerked awake. "We're here, boys and girls," said the driver gruffly. On the bus were ten kids. Five boys and five girls. Three girls looked sick and terrified, one stared into space, and one looked bored. The other three boys were just being boys. Not worried at all. The driver stalked down the bus aisle and unlocked them one by one. "Go out in a single file line. No pushing," he added. That worked. The sick girls stampeded to the door, knocking the driver over, the daydreamer stepped over him, and the bored prissy Hispanic girl walked acroos him as he let out an "oof!" sound. The other boys ran over him as well. Stanley walked behind Zero, who avoided the driver. All ten of them walked down the stairs, and Zero tripped on his untied shoe lace and grabbed someone's arm as he fell off the bus. Stanley walked around him. "Hey, watch it, dummy!" said the person he had held on to. He stood up and brushed dirt off his pants and shirt and looked at the person. It was the girl who looked bored. "I said watch it," she repeated. "Sorry," said Zero. "You had better be," she said with an attitude. She had dark black hair, slanty brown eyes, and she wore blue eyes shadow and black eyeliner, making her eye lashes seem puffy. "I said sorry," said Zero. The girl's expression softened. "Hey, your new here, huh? So are the other nine," she added. "Your not?" asked Stanley. She shook her head. This is my third time here," she said. "My name is Tammy. What's yours?" "I'm Stanley. This is my friend, Hec--" "My name is Zero," he cut in. They each shook hands. "So, what exactly do we do here?" asked Stanley. "Well...take a look around. And you do the math," she said. Stanley and Zero looked over Tammy's shoulder, past the gate. "No way," said Stanley as he saw millions and thousands of holes. big holes, little holes, deep holes, shallow holes. Everywhere. Across the vast plain. "No," said Zero. "I'm not digging holes. No more holes," he said. He turned away slow at first, then fast and tried to get back on the bus. Stanley grabbed him and turned him back around. "No, we are staying. it won't be the same. There aren't snakes and lizards, and look, a lake! A real lake. Come on, we can do this," he said. Zero sighed. "Fine," he said. "But if it's the same, I'll never forgive you," he added. Before Stanley could respond, a man walked through the gate, a woman following him. He approached the new group and stopped and the woman stopped behind him. "Girls, boys, juevinile delinquits, welcome to Whistling Winds Correcetional Camp." He looked from one kid to another. He took a breath then continued. "You are here because, one way or another, you messed up. And don't blame this on the law. Face it buddy, you screwed up! And your here for whatever reason you did screw up." He stopped, looking at Tammy. He sighed, and began walking back and forth in front of them. "My name is Mr. Terrance(Matthew Perry, or as u might know him, Channler Bing from Friends). I will be assigning each of you to your lodge where you will stay while you are with us. So, you better get along with your bunkmats, cuz I'm not changing your lodge. Or if you say cabin." The woman(The lady that plays Keran on Will & Grace) behind him stayed silent. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, where Tammy shifted her weight. "Do you all understand my directions? Or must I repeat myself because some little crack-head wasn't listening?" no one replied. "Good. Follow me." Mr. Terrance led them all to the holy plain, and the woman turned and went the opposite direction. Stanley looked back at her. She had cold eyes, kind of like the Warden of Camp Green Lake... Mr. Terrance stopped where Stanley, Zero, and Tammy saw shovels tossing dirt out of holes. They weren't visible, but there were people moving them. "Hey Veronica!" said Mr. Terrance to a hole. "Get up here and meet your new camp associates," he said. "Okay, sir!" said a voice in a hole. They saw the shovel dissapear and two hands lift a black girl out of the hole. She strieghtened up and brushed herself off. She, like all the other girls, wore a baby blue tee and a baby blue skirt. But under her skirt was a pair of the same color capris. "Are these new recruits?" she asked. Mr. Terrance nodded. "introduce yourself. These three here are going to be in your co-ed group. Veronica, Stanley, um, Zero...er, meet each other," he said. "What about Tammy?" asked Stanley. Both Mr. Terrance and Veronica laughed. "Everyone already knows Tammy," veronica said. "Come on, kids," he said to the rest."Your over here." He led the other kids away to another part of the plain. "Hey Tammy, whats up?" asked Veronica. "Man, you only been here how long? And you already know I'm queen," said Tammy. "You only been out for three weeks!" "Yeah, I got busted trying to let a polar bear out of the zoo. I ran, tried to free some zebra and ostriches, but then they caught me. It was obvious since I was climbing a giraff," she said. "So where's that Vixen?" said Tammy. 'Vixen?" asked Stanley. "My twin sister," explained Veronica. "Oh, and you can call me Vee. We all have nicknames. Except Vixen. Tammy is Queen. Stanley, what are you gonn be?" Vee asked. He shrugged. "Well, till u think of one, you can be Stan. And you?" she asked Zero. Zero said nothing. "Is he deaf? Are you deaf?" He stayed silent. "Just call him Zero," said Stan. "Okay then." She turned to a hole farther away behind her's. "HEY VIX!!!" she screamed. The shovel in that hole quit moving. "Come and meet our new buds!" A loud sigh of exahsperation emmited from the hole as the shovel was tossed out of the hole. A girl hoisted herself out of the hole and walked toward them. "Stan, Zero, this is my twin sister, Vixen." Vixen said nothing. She looked at Queen and smiled slightly. "Hey, Vix." She nodded. Then she looked at Stan. Her smile stayed, although it was strained. Her eyes seemed to expand and look through him, kinda like Zero's. Vixen's eyes moved onto Zero, and her smile vanished. Her eye brows went up slightly. "Hey." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
A/N-this is just the first chapter in part one. There will be three parts, just like in the book Holes. This will also be a double chapter. It includes chapter one(above) and two(below). So, chapter two on the selection on the site is realy three. and three is four, and so on and so forth. Hope u like it so far. Scroll down farther for the second chapter. then, review and tell me what u think! And don't forget 2 e-mail little old me! And if u do e-mail me, make sure your subject says 'i read ur fic!'. Okay. Thanx! -ZeroZeroni ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
2. untitled till i think of a title.  
  
Vixen stood in her hole, sweaty and hot, digging faster than before. A clod of dirt came out of nowhere and hit her in the head. "Hey," she said. Her voice was weak. She jumped up and down to see who had hit her. "I'm really sorry, Vixen," they said. It was Stan. His hole wasn't even six inches deep yet. "Your not upset are you?" She said nothing. What a stupid question. But she answered it anyway. Only because he was new. "No, I am not upset. Now leave me alone." Stan was confused. He had hardley spoken to the girl! Why was she so touchy with him? Vixen sighed as she shoveled another pile of dirt onto her pile. She looked over to where Vee was. She was nearly done and already so was Queen. Queen was really fast! Probebly because she was so small. And expirenced. And small. Did I mention small? Vixen looked around. Speaking of small, she thought. Her eyes landed on the new kid who was rather small. What was his name? It was Zero, wasn't it? Vixen saw that he was also fast. But how could he be so fast? He didn't have any past experience here, did he? Vixen made a 'hm' sound. He was going way too fast. He needed to pace himself or he would pass out. Vixen knew that. "Ow," Vixen heard. She then realized it was her who had said it. Her hand suddenly had a sharp pain in it. She ignored it, but it slightly grew worse. She looked down at her hand which was grasping the shovel's wooden shaft. She gasped slightly when she saw a red stain seeping out from under her hand. She took her hand off and looked at it. There was a red liquid coming from the middle of her hand. It was blood. But there was no wound to be found on her hand. "Not again," she whispered. Over where Vee was digging, she felt the same pain in her opposite hand.There was blood on hers, too. "Oh, no!" she said. "Why does this keep happening?" she hissed to herself. Stan looked up. He had heard the clunk of a shovel falling next to him. He looked at Zero, who was standing there, staring at his hands in horror. They were bleeding, too. "What in the world--?" Vixen wiped the blood off on her skirt and it was gone. But then it seeped through her undamaged skin again. She growled irritatdly and wiped rhem again. Vee tried licking it off, but remembered her hands were covered in dirt. With a small 'eww!' she spit the dirt out. Zero just stood there. Seeing something was obviously messed up, Stan humped out of his now two foot hole and walked over to Zero's hole. He jumped in(Zero's was about four feet deep) the hole. "Hey, what's wrong?" he said. Zero held out his hands. They hadn't stopped bleeding yet. "Woah! Did you get a really bad cut or something? From a splinter in the shovel?" said Stan. Zero wiped away the blood and held his hands out again quickly, so Stan could see before they began bleeding again. "There isn't any cut," said Stan. "I don't know what happened," said Zero. "I just started bleeding." Hey had stopped bleeding now, and so had Vee and Vixen. "That was wierd," said Stan. Zero nodded. "No kidding," he said. Vixen was glad it was over. She hated it when that happened. So did Vee. But she didn't seem as nervous about it. But Vee was like that. She wasn't like Vixen. She didn't take caution. Not with events, actions...or people. Vixen didn't trust. Not anyone. She decided she never would. Not again. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Oooooohhhhh....spooky! What was up with that? Oh, and the thing with the bleeding, it's a real disease. It happens rarely. Some people will bleed in the places Jesus Christ was cut and scarred when he was crucified. it happens every so many days or somethin like that. I forget. I gotta look it up. This in the fic is similar, but I made it up. Well, keep lookin back for the next chapter! Thanx for wasting your life. -ZeroZeroni 


	2. Untitled until i can think of a better t...

A/N-This will also be a double-chapter. Well, a summary of it is Stan and Zero meet 'Tomcat' and see what all Vixen can do. And one of the diggers gets a little something I like to call...sun poisoning! Or maybe I call it...er, sun stroke or something. And something is slowly destroying Zero from inside out. Please read it! And review it! Thanx.-ZeroZeroni ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
3. still untitled  
Suddenly, out of no where, a whistle blew, loud and shrill, cutting through the air. "What does that mean?" asked Zero. "Mmmmmmmnnnn..." Vixen groaned. "It means we gotta go to the Wreck Hall," said Vee. "Hey, wait for me and I'll show you where to go," she added. "Oh, don't worry about that, Vee," said Queen, walking girlyish over to Zero and Stan. "I'll lead them there," she said. "Come on, boys, follow the Queen," she said. She pulled on Zero's sleeve, expecting him to follow her. "I think we'll wait for Veronica," said Stan as he slowly pushed Queen's hand from Zero. "Oh. Fine. Be that way," said Queen. She turned sharply on her heel and walked away toward an old wooden building. "Thanks. Just wait there and I'll be with you in a minute," said Vee. "Oh, and Stan?" He looked up. "It's Vee, okay?" she said, smiling. Stan nodded. He was smiling. Zero looked at him funny. Stan threw his arms out a little and mouthed 'What?' Vee stood on the edge of Vixen's hole. "Hey Vi-ahh!" The edge of the hole caved in and Vee fell with it. "Ugh," said Vee as she dusted all the excess dirt off. She stood up and walked the small are in the hole until she stepped on something. "Vixen!" She dropped to her knees next to Vixen. Vixen was sitting on the ground, leaning raggedly on the dirt wall. "Vixen, are you okay?" asked Vee. "Yeah. I was just resting," she sighed. "Come on. I promised Stan and Zero I'd show them where the Wreck Hall is." Vixen nodded and stood up. Vee jumped out of her hole and joined Stan and Zero. "Wait for my sister," she told them. "She'll be here in a sec." Vixen lifted herself out of her hole. She jogged over to them. "Well?" she said. "What are we waiting for?" Vee shrugged. "I dunno. Let's go." They all followed Vee to the buliding that Queen went inside. The all went inside to see other kids in streight lines. "VEE! VIXEN! IN LINE! NOW!" said a man Zero and Stan didn't know. "Sir, yes sir!" said Vee as they both saluted him. They then went in line. But not before Vixen pulled Stan next to her and Vee did the same to Zero so they wouldn't get in trouble. "I see we have a few new...troublemakers. And I also see that Tammy Lorenza is back with us. What did you do this time, Tammy? Oh, your known as Queen, huh?" said the man. "Newbies," he said. "My name is Mr. Cox(looks like, yo guessed it! Dr. Perry Cox from Scrubs). I will be directing your routine fitness for the time you will be staying here, so get used to it. I will not baby you. I expect you to be able to do rigorous routines without complaint. Have I made myself clear?" he said. "Sir, yes sir!" said everyon except Stan, Zero and the other newbies. There was a silence for a moment. Then, suddenly, Mr. Cox barked, "Tomcat!" Stan and Zero jumped. "Sir, yes sir!?" said a male's voice. "Get up here, boy!" "Sir yes sir!" he said as he ran to the front. "This here is Tomcat. His real name is Jared, but he wants to be called Tomcat. So call him that." Stan saw Vixen roll her eyes. Tomcat and Vixen obviously didn't get along, because Tomcat made a face at her and she him. "Tomcat, I want you to do ten push ups. Now!" "sir yes sir!" Tomcat dropped to the floor and did five fast push-ups, but then his hand slipped under his wiehgt and he fell on his stomache. The group of campers howled with laughter. Mr. Cox looked up in time to see Vixen giggling. "Hey! Vixen! Yeah, you! Get up here!" Vixen saluted, but said nothing. She then walked up next to Tomcat. "What do you think your laughing at, woman? You have no right to laugh! You have nothing in that hollow skull of yours!" he said. "Why are you staring at my head?" said Vixen flatly. "I thought I was staring into space. Now, prove yourself worthy to laugh at a man!" he said. "Yeah," said Tomcat. "Shut up, Jared!" said Mr. Cox. Vixen cocked her head. "Sir yes sir," she said in a normal voice. She dropped to the floor and did girl push-ups. "I told you. She can't do any more than those," laughed Mr. Cox. Angrily, Vixen did push-ups Tomcat had tried. She was slow, but she did them. "Why don't you back to doin those girl push-ups?" said Mr. Cox. She stopped. She looked up, and her eyes met Zero's. She shuddered as they seemed to expand. Zero did the same on account of Vixen's eyes. Vixen then put one hand behind her back and did push-ups like that. "Good googa mooga," she heard Mr. Cox say. Vixen sped up. She did about fifty-eight pusups in three minutes. Then she jumped back up to her feet. Mr. Cox, Tomcat, and the rest of the campers stood and stared in astonishment. "I have finsihed Mr. Cox, sir!" said Vixen loudly. Stan and Zero were surprised. They hadn't hardly heard Vixen speak, but now she was shouting and saluting to Mr. Cox. Mr. Cox said nothing. "Are you done with me yet, sir? Or do you wish for me to do more than you thought I could, sir?! You say there isn't anyhting in my head, sir! Why don't you ask me what 23543 times 82862 is, sir?!" shouted Vixen. "Thenwhat is it?" he said. "1950820066," said Vixen automaticaly. But someone else had said it with her. Another voice from behind. She turned around and looked at Vee. Vee shrugged. Then her eyes fell on the person next to her...Zero. But he did not say anything. It was probebly Tomcat, thought Vixen. But, inside, she knew it was Zero... Mr. Cox stared. "Take your place in line miss Ze--" "SIR YES SIR!!!" she erupted. She didn't even salute. She then turned sharply the way Queen did and took her place in line next to Stan. Stan just stared ar her. What was wrong with her? First she didn't talk, then she exploded, now she was silent again. That's just plain creepy. "Routin has been canceled for today. Return to your cabins." Everyone filed out the door. Stan and Zero stuck with Vee and Vixen so they didn't get lost. This didn't seem to be a good place to get lost. Queen evetualy met up with them. "Vee, make him go away!" she said, looking wide-eyed and harassed. "Who? Me?" asked Stan. "No, not you, dummy! Him!" said Queen, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder. She was talking about Tomcat. "C'mone, baby! Talk to me!" he begged. "Go away! And don't call me baby or I'll set Vixen on you!" said Queen. "Oh, puh. What will she do? Not talk to me?" some other remaining campers snickered. Vixen looked down at Queen(Zero and Queen were about the same height. Shorter than Vee and Vixen and probebly all the toher campers.). "I'm leaving now." Vixen turned from them and went out the door. Vee stared after her, then turned to the group. "I wish she would talk to someone. She doesn't even talk to me. I mean, I know what's wrong with her, but I can't help. There is nothing that I can do. Maybe if she had a friend, and not just a sister," said Vee. Zero knew what she meant. He used to be like Vixen. in fact, he still kinda was. He didn't let anyone help and he didn't talk to anyone until he met Stan. Well, Stanley. Tomcat and Queen were arguing, then, out of no where, Zero asked, "Where is the bathroom?" Vee looked at him. "It's that pathetic excuse for an outhouse over by the edge of the 'holy plain.'" "Thanks," said Zero, and he went out the door. He needed an excuse to go and look for Vixen. "The Holy Plain?" repeated Stan. Vee nodded. "That's what we call the grounds that we dig on," said Queen. Then she started arguing again. "We dig two holes a day, unless your new. If your new, you dig one hole a day for a month. Then you dig like the rest of us. Two holes a day. Every day of every week of every month for the next two years," said Vee.  
  
Vixen walked into her cabin. "Hey, sexy," said one of the boys. Yes, they do not have seperate cabins. Nasty, huh? Vixen rolled her eyes. That was Blacky. He was a tramp. He liked to hit on all the girls in the cabin. Especialy the twins Vee and Vixen. Vixen thought he was repulsive. "Shut up, Blacky," she grumbled, taking a pillow from a random bed and chucking it at him. "Woah! The almighty mute one speaks!" he said sarcasticaly. That's what many called Vixen. Mute. Because she never talked. She turned to her and her sister's bunk and climed the ladder to the top one which was hers. "Goin to bed early, are we?" said Blacky. He climbed to the top of his, where his bunkmate Rhonda, or Rainy, was staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. "Move over Rainy," he said to his sister. Rainy blew a bubble with gum, leaned over, and popped it. She just missed getting it in his hair. She then rolled over to allow him to sit with her and bother Vixen. Vixen ignored him as he made cat calls. But she did smile to herself when Rainy threw him off the edge of the bunk and he landed with the words "crapoly idiot." As Vixen stared at the ceiling, she was thinking. And whatever she was thinking made tears form in her eyes. One dripped down the side of her face. She heard the door creak and then shut. And she heard footsteps. At first she thought it was Vee or Queen coming to look for her, but when Blacky groaned(he was still on the floor) and said "Who are you?", she knew it wasn't. She couldn't resist. Her curiosity overwhelmed her. She wiped her eye and sat up. She gasped. It was Zero. "Well? Who are you?" repeated Blacky. "My name is Zero. Do you know where Vixen is?" asked Zero. "Oh, you mean Mute? She's here. Up there," he pointed to the top of a bunk. "Uh, thanks, I guess," said Zero. He walked to where Blacky showed him. "Vixen?" he said. He looked up and saw that she was already looking at him, but she said nothing. "Um, hi. Uh...Why did you leave like that?" said Zero. "Maybe because I felt like it," said Vixen. "Okay... I was wondering if I could just talk to you." Vixen made a sound and smiled a little. "Why would you want to? And what do I have to talk about, anyway?" she said. "Well, how should I know?" said Zero. He was moving closer to the bed. Vixen said nothing. Seeing that Zero was approaching her, she jumped over the edge. She started walking to Zero. Zero thought maybe he should give up and just say good-bye, but he didn't have the chance. Vixen was already in front of him. "Your new here. I see that," said Vixen. Zero didn't know where this was going. "And because I understand that, i wanna tell you something. There is nothing you can say. Nothing you can do. I have gone through things that a person shouldn't even hear. No, shh! I won't even say them! All the things i have been through..." she glanced at Blacky and Rainy,"Could make a mute scream bloody murder. And I bet that Blacky can see the irony." Zero didn't say anything. He didn't mean to upset her. he had just wanted to be friends with her. "I really am sorry, Zero, but I want to be alone right now. So, if you could leave me alone, I'd appreciate it. You too, super siblings!" she barked at Blacky and Rainy. She turned back to Zero, but he was gone. She looked up in time to see a shoe step out of the door and see the door slam shut. She sighed and turned back to the bed. She couldn't talk to Zero. She couldn't. If she did, she'd end up telling him things that are better swept under the rug. She couldn't trust Zero. Besides, according to Mr. Terrance, he and his buddy Stan were convicted of murder. She most certainly could not trust a murderer.  
  
Zero was halfway across the space between the cabin to the Wreck Hall. He couldn't think of why Vixen was so upset. And he didn't have much time to think. He saw Queen walking his way. She was staring at the ground, half singing-half humming Kelly Rowland's Stole. She looked up and saw Zero. She smiled. "Hi Zero," she said. "Hey," he said. "What's wrong?" asked Queen. "It's Vixen," said Zero. "She's all upset. I--""Tried to talk to her," Queen finished Zero's sentance. "I know, I know. I tried the same thing when I first met her. I thought she was...different. It wasn't right. She's so isolated." Zero nodded. "Yeah." "But she won't listen. Take it from me, Zero. She's stubborn as a mule. And she's dumb. Dumb, dumb, dumb." "Don't say that," said Zero defensively. "It might not be true. She could be really smart," he added. Queen blinked, then laughed. "That's funy, Zero," she said. Zero's eyes narrowed slightly. "It isn't funny, Tammy. I'm serious," he said. Queen stopped laughing. "Wow. You are, aren't you?" Zero just looked at her. "Well, even if you are serious, you might as well give up anyway. Vixen won't talk to you. Not now, not ever. Give it up, Zero." Zero looked down. "No. I won't. I know there is something wrong and I just wanna help." Queen sighed. "Okay, if you say so, Zero. I wigh you luck," she said. Queen walked arounf Zero and started to go to the cabin. Zero sighed. He was about to follow her back when he suddenly felt awful. He felt horrible as a sickening wave of nausia washed over him. It felt kind of like it did when the sploosh(Sploosh-SPLOOSH. defanition: 1. a product that makes nasty foot odor smell like peaches that was invented by Stanley's father. 2. rotton old 100 year old [i said old twice, huh? oh well.] spiced peach remains in sixteen jars that Zero found in an old sunken boat in the novel and movie Holes.) made him sick. He held his stomach and doubled over. Queen turned around and saw him. "Zero!" She ran to his side as he lost his balance and fell over. He just lay there for a moment, scrunched up and not moving. Queen kneeled down next to him. "Zero? Zero, are you okay?" she beathed. She sounded out of breath because she was already near the cabin. When Zero didn't answer, she shook his arm s little. "Zero?" Zero unscrunched(is that a word?) and sat up. "Are you okay?" Queen repeated. Zero nodded, but he wasn't so sure. "Well, if your sure, I'd better tell someone," said Queen. "No, don't tell. i don't wanna worry anyone. Really." Queen hesitated. "Well, if your sure...okay..." Queen stood up and helped him, too. "I'll be at the Root Water cabin. The one you tried to reason with Vixen in." Queen said bye and, once again, headed o the cabin. Zero looked down at his hands. They were covered with blood. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
A/N-Yes, I said sun poisoning. I know it was only a little, but it's just the begining effects of the illness. You do know who has sun poisoning, right? You better. It's obvious. Anyway, come back and check for the next chapter! I'm workin on it as u read! Thanx for the one person who reviewed. Oh, come on! There has to be more than one other person who's read Holes! *sigh* oh well. Thanx for readin anyway. ttfn. --ZeroZeroni 


	3. Another Double chapter! YAY!

A/N-I just want u 2 know y this is considered a supernatural fic. In the novel Holes, a curse was put on Stanley's great-great-grandfather by Madam Zeroni, who is Zero's great-great-great-grandmother because he had taken her pig and broke a deal with her. Well, the curse was broken when Stanley carried Zero up the mountain to Big Thumb. Sure, the curse was busted. But get this; the power still exists. In this fic, I will explain how a mystical power runs through the blood of Zeroni's and is slowly surfacing in Zero. Oh, and in this chapter, you'll meet Loopy(Hilary Duff), whose real name is Brenda. And maybe you'll meet a couple other people if I wanna put them in right now. Well, thanx 2 all who bother to r/r! -ZeroZeroni (PS- This will be antoher double chapter. I think unless I don't have anything to say, they will all be double chapters. k. bye. and sorry i didn't make a double chapter last time. i forgot.-ZeroZeroni) ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
4. The First Zeroni Part One  
Many years ago, maybe three, four or five hundred years ago, there was a young black woman named Vixen. She was very thin, and very beatiful. Her full name was Vixen Luis Olkien(OLE-keen). She was a peasent woman. She served the royal King, King Jamal Zerocini(ZERO-chin-EE). A few years after she began serving him, the Queen Rosemary had her first son. Around the same time, Vixen had her first daughter. The prince wa named Hector. And, for some reason, probebley to avoid future confusion with last names, the King Jamal changed Hector's last name to Zeroni by removing an 'i' and the 'c' from the name. Vixen's daughter was named Raqel(RUH-KELL). She grew as a peasant, too. Hector and Raqel didn't meet for a long, long time. But, at around age twenty two, the met in an accident. Hector was walking through the forest, wearing plain clothing and not really what a prince would wear. He was just walking along when, before he knew what hit him, he was on the ground. He sat up and found he was sitting across from a beautiful young woman. Hector just sat there for a moment, admiring her beauty. She was a black woman. She had pretty brown eyes, short black hair and wore peasent clothing. "Oh! I am so sorry!" she said. She didn't know who Hector was. She stood up and helped him to his feet. She was rather small. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "Forget about me. Are you okay?" asked Hector. "Yes, I'm fine. I am sorry." There was a silence for a moment. "Oh, sorry. That was rather rude of me. My name is Raqel. And you are?" she said. "My name is Hector. Pleased to make your aquaintance(AN-i cant spell)," said Hector. He kneeled on one knee and kissed her hand. Raqel reddened slightly. "Um, will you walk with me?" asked Hector. "Of course. I have nothing better to do with my time." Hector and Raqel walked on the forest path together.  
  
That morning, Mr. Terrance allowed the campers to sleep in, due to that they were to get another bus load of kids. Usualy, they don't get hit with ten kids then some more right after the other. Stan slept on the bunk above a blonde girl he didn't know. Zero slept in the one above Queen. In the middle of thier bunks, Vixen slept above Vee. Stan was one of the first to wake up. "Mornin, sleepy head," whispered a girl's voice to him. "Huh?" he said, his eyes just begining to come into full focus. His vision was still blurred, but he could still see the person. It was the blonde who shared his bunk. He sat up, careful not to hit his head on the low ceiling. He rubbed his eyes roughly and blinked. "Who are you?" he yawned. "I sleep underneath you," she said. Stan made a wierd fice. "Well that didn't come out right," said the blonde. "I mean, I sleep in thsi bunk, too." He still made the face. she sighed exahsperatedly. "What is the matter with me this morning? You sleep on the top bunk. You know, above mine. There, that's better," she sighed. "I still don't know who you are," said Stan. "Oops! Sorry. That was a little rude. My name is Brenda(Hilary Duff, duh!) Your Stan. I know. I asked Queen." Stan yawned. Brenda leaned back a little. She was standing on the bottom bunk with her hands on the top so she didn't fall. "Your tired? But it's like, five in the morning!" said Brenda, sounding somewhat outraged. "Yeah. That's why I'm tired," said Stan in a 'duh' way. Stan looked up and Brenda turned her head at the sound of rustling covers behind them. They saw Vixen turn in her bed. "Anyway, wanna come down? We can, i dunno, go and sneak some food outta the kitchen. U interested?" asked Brenda. "Um, I guess," said Stan. "Great! Get dressed in your uniform or go as you are and come outside. I'll be on the bench just outside the cabin. See ya there," she said, and jumped off where she was standing. Stan sat there for a moment. He wasn't sure what just happened. he had all of the sudden met a chick named Brenda who appeared to be interested in him. And she wasn't even dorky. She was actualy kinda cute, thought Stan. Stan jumped as he heard a cough. He was sharply pulled from his thoughts by the sound. he looked for the origin of the sound. He didn't know. They'd need to cough again for him to know. And they did. He followed the sound to Zero's bed. He shrugged and ignored it, but then he hissed to Zero. "Pssst! Are you awake?" he said. Vixen wipped her covers off from ove rher head and looked at Stan. Her eyes had little baggies under them, and they were tired. "No, he ain't, but now I am," she said, sounding irritated. "Sorry, Vixen," he said. Vixen yawned a word that sounded like 'whatever,' and then went back to sleep. Stan climbed down the bed ladder, careful not to disturb Miss Attitude(Vixen, of course.). He tip-toed to Zero's bunk. He saw that Queen was already gone. He stood on the edge of Queen's bottom bunk the way Brenda did to his. He shook Zero, who was s;eeping peacefully. He squirmed, then turned to him. "huh? Stanley, what's wrong?" he said groggily. "Nothin's wrong. i just wanted to let you know I'll be sneakin in the kitchen with my new friend when u wake up," he said. Zero yawned and nodded. "Okay, Stan," and he went back to sleep. Stan went outside and met Brenda out on the bench. She stood up when she saw him. "You ready to go?" she said. "Yeah," said Stan, glancing at the cabin door, "Let's go."  
  
The next morning, King Jamal looked all over the palace for his son. He found him, dawdling in the courtyard. "Hector! HECTOR!" he boomed. Hector, how was day-dreaming, jumped at his father's startling voice. "Yes, Father?" he said. "What is this I hear? You have been lolling around with a peasent girl?" said the King in a furious tone. "No, Father! She isn't fit to be a peasent. She should be a princess! My queen!" he said. The knig was outraged. "Your queen?! A peasent girl!?" he said. "No! I will not have the heir to the Zerocini throne!" "No, Father! The Zeroni throne! I will be the start of a new era! Which means, I should be able to have a bride in any social ranking," said Hector defiantly. The king shook his head. "No. Not any son of mine. If you do so, you will lose your privlage to being Prince. She will no longer be a Zeroncini. Only a Zeroni. I will disown you." And the king turned on his heel and stalked off, Hector watching him go.  
  
Zero woke up about an hour before they were supposed to start digging for the day. He was surprised to feel so cold in the heat. He then realized why. He was all sweaty. He had broke out in a cold sweat, like he had a fever and it just broke. He felt his forehead. It was a little wramer than normal. Then it hit. Zero convulsed. he had been on a bench in the cabin. He fell over and onto the floor. He was scrunched up again, the way he had been when Queen had come to his rescue. But Queen wasn't here now. he didn't know where she went to. All he could do was suffer though it. he couldn't fight it, or it would just be worse. He tried doing what he did when the sploosh had hurt him. He tried spelling out words. But he knew how to spell a lot. So he tried spelling bigger ones. Soon, the pain stopped. He managed to sit up on his knees before he convulsed once more and a horrid gagging sound came from him. He almost threw up, but he held it in. Then it was over. He didn't know why this was happening. But it couldn't be anything good(AN-Well, duh!).  
  
5. "Keep the Poppies Away from me!!!"  
  
Soon, they were all out on the Holy Plain. Thier holes were assigned to them, each by Mr. Terrance. Stan was assigned to dig a hole between Queen and his new friend Brenda. They were set up boy-girl-boy-girl. On Queen's other side was Zero. On Zero's opposite side was Vixen. Next to Vixen was Blacky. Then a new row began. As they began to dig, the bus that dropped Queen, Zero and Stan off came to the entrance gate and parked. This, Stan thought, was probebly the group of newbies that were the reason they got to sleep in that day. Stan and Zero looked up as Mr. Terrance walked past them, followed by that woman again. She had shiny black hair, wore shiny black boots, a black skirt, and, despite the heat, a black fuzzy coat. Mr. Terrance and the woman went through the gate to the bus. Stan leaned a little to try and see the new peeps. He didn't know why. He didn't really care. But he was curious to see what they looked like. He couldn't see them, so he shrugged and continued digging. "Stan, look!" Stan looked up at him at the sound of Zero's voice. He saw that Zero was pointing in surprise toward Mr. Terrance. Stan followed to where he was pointing. "No way," he said as he saw Mr. Terrance leading the new group to them. "Boys, girls, meet your new campmates, and maybe thier your bunk mates," anounced Mr. Terrance. All the people, with the exception of Vixen looked up at the group. They were all boys. One boy, who was in front, had rather dirty glasses and he was black. The boy behind him had sorta wild blonde hair and he was white. The boy behind him had darker hair and was Hispanic. The one behind him was rather big, tough looking, and black. The last boy was rather fidgety. "I'd like you to meet them all. I really don't feel like telling you thier names. So, if u wanna know, then ask them. And if they feel like telling you thier names, then they will. Okay. Hey! Somebody get up here and introduce yourself to the boys!" boomed Mr. Terrance. "Hey! X-ray!" Stan motinoned for Zero to follow and he ran to the boys. "Huh? Caveman? Zero?" asked X-ray as he instictively wiped his glasses on his shirt then put them back on. "You all know each other?" said Mr. Terrance. Stan nodded. "They are all transfers. They were put on another trial and then sent here after Camp Green Lake was shut down," said the woman. She came up to the group. She had been wearing shades and she removed them. Her eyes were as cold as before. Mr. Terrance turned to her. She crooked her finger and beckoned him to follow her. "Maybe this is not a good idea," he told her. "Nonsense!(she talks in that kind of high-pitched, whiny, spoiled voice the Karen actress uses. Because that isn't really her real voice. Just tellin' ya.) There isn't any reason why it won't work," she said. "But, the two girls already found out they were twins. What if they find out about--" "No! That was just so obvious. Now, this isn't as obvious," she said. "But what if they find out about the mur--" "No one will. You just leave that to me," said the woman. "Ziggy, what are those?" asked X-ray. "What? Oh, these," said Zigzag. In his hand was a puffy bouquet of orange poppies. "Thier poppies," he said. He was all stuffy. He was obviously allergic to the poppies. "And why do you have...poppies?" asked X-ray. "My mom told me to bring them. When she found out this was a co-ed camp, she made me bring them. She told me to give it to some girl. She said it'd be an act of politness, or somethin,'" he said. Vee came up out of now where. "Hey. my name is Veronica, but I'm called Vee. Who are you?" she said. "My name is X-ray," he said. "Cool," said Vee, holding out her hand, waiting for him to respond in the usual way that normal people do. But he just looked at it and recoiled slightly. "I'll shake your hand," said Zigzag. "Okie-dokey then," said Vee. "Like I said, I'm Veronica. Veronica Zee, but call me Vee," she added. "Hi. Hey, you wanna poppy?" he asked. "Oh, no! They make me break out in hives. At least I think thats what they do. I haven't touched a poppy in a long time. But, just to be safe, um, no," said Vee. "Oh," he said, sounding slightly rejected. "Do you have a sister?" he said, and, to his surprise, Vee pointed toward Vixen, who was digging in a hole. he walked around Vee, toward Vixen. "Well, what's the rest of your names?" said Vee. Zigzag came to where Vixen was tossing blobs of dirt into a pile. She nearly hit him with dirt as he walked around her. "Um, hi," he said. Vixen said nothing. "I said hi," he repeated. She still said nothing. She just jept digging. "Um, my name is Zigzag. Who are u?" he said. Vixen dropped her shovel. "Why are you bothering me?" she said. "Because I can, I mean, I just said hi," he said. One of Vee's eye brows raised. "Really," shes aid. She continued digging. There was an awkward silence, then she said "Vixen."  
  
"Excuse me?" he said. "My name. It's Vixen." "Oh," he said, feeling sorta stupid. He suddenly remembered the flowers he was holding. He couldn't think of anything better, so he absentmindedly held them out toward her and said, "You want a poppy?" Vixen dropped her shovel again and she had a look of horror. She heard herself let out a small yelp. "Is something wrong?" said Zigzag. Vixen covered her mouth with her hands and a raspy squeal came from her. Her eyes were big. "No poppies!" she said in horror. He was confused. After all, they were just flowers! "What? What's wrong with poppies?" he asked her. He held the out to her, and one brushed against her hand. She screamed short and sharply and held her hand with the other one. She looked at it and he saw it, too. Where the poppy had made contact, there was a burn mark. Like, if Tabitha on Passions was hit with Holy Water. He looked from the poppies, back to Vixen, then at the poppies again. "I didn't put acid on them, I swear," he said quickly. Vixen jumped out of the hole and glared at the poppies. She took in a deep breath, then sighed in annoyance and slight anger. "Keep...the poppies...away from me!!!" she barked at him, her burnt hand stinging. "And leave me alone! i don't care who you are! I have no interest in wanting to know you! So, just leave me alone! Please!" said Vixen. She went back into the hole and finished digging. She jumped out again, glanced at Zigzag, and spat in the hole. Then, she turned shrply on her heel and walked toward the cabins. Zigzag sniffed. It wasn't clear if it was his allergic reaction toward the poppies, or if he was hurt. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
A/N-*hum hum huuuuuuummmmmm.........* Oh! your here. hi. Hey, i just wanna say this. From now on, this fic will be co-authored by one of my friends who is not registered into our little world of insanity yet. But, when she is, i'll tell ya'll her penname. She'll most likely just write fics about Buffy and Angel. Eeew, i hate those shows. Well, gtg! Check back for the next chapter. Ya'll come back now, u here?!-ZeroZeroni 


	4. Is Fear A Factor 4 U?: Fear Is Not A Fac...

A/N-This whole fic is dedicated to all my fanfic buds who bother 2 review(including Moonchild for reviewing my Kim Possible fic and to The One And Only Trey 4 reviewing this fic and answering my e-mails). I luv u all and i am happy my fics dont' suck. I have a couple on Fictionpress.net, but no one has reviewed any. Well, actualy, i lied. Someone reviewed my The Groups At School and Zero fic. I hope ya'll luv me enough to read them. i don't care if u don't. well, thanx for reading my fics, ya'll! (I am currently workin on a Sailor Moon\Kim Possible fic and a plain KP fic, 2.)- ZeroZeroni ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
5. Is Fear A Factor For U?  
  
Some of the former D-Tent boys were split up. Magnet, Zigzag, and X-ray were sent to Stan and Zero's cabin(Root Water cabin) and the others were sent to some other cabin(some other cabin). There were only a few vacant beds left. Magnet and X-ray shared one, and Zigzag had his own, but he slept on top anyway. Vixen couldn't sleep that night. She stared at the white paintd ceiling with her arms under her head. She sighed heavily. She couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with the poppy earlier that day. She didn't know how, but some how she knew she couldn't touch that orange flower. She had no idea why she had freaked out when Zigzag had offered her a poppy. She didn't even know it could hurt her until then. She looked at the back of her hand where the poppy had made contact. It was a pretty harsh burn. Kinda like if u put salt on your arm and put an icy cube on top of it and it burns u. She poked it. It stung like a stove burn. But it itched at the same time. She wanted to itch it, but it would hurt. She didn't want it to hurt. Duh. Hurting hurts! Vixen then thought back to what happened after the incident with the poppy. She thought of the way she had flipped out and yelled at Zigzag. She didn't know why she did it. She was mad for some reason. It's like, she knew it wasn't his fault. Like he said, he didn't put acid on them. Her words rang harshly in her head, over and over. "Leave me alone! I have no interest in wanting to know who you are! So leave me alone! Please!" Maybe they weren't her exact words, but ther were scolding enough. She felt a wave of uncomfort. She usualy never did anything like that. And she did it to someone she didn't even know. And it was a boy, too! She hadn't had a male friend in a long time. She thought for a moment and she decided maybe she shoule try to be friends with one of these people. Maybe with Stan, or Zero, or maybe the group of new boys they just met. And she knew she'd have to say sorry to Zigzag. She had been really rude. Or maybe...maybe she wouldn't do anything. She seemed to get more attention that way. She decided she would't say anything.  
  
The next morning, they all filed toward the Wreck Hall for routine. They, once again, showed the new kids what to do(But Mr. Cox picked a different campr than Tomcat or Vixen!). After they all did that stuff, Mr. Cox blew a high-toned whistle. "Okay, I have an anouncment to make," he said. "You will all be tested. Tested on how you can handle fear. Terror. Horror. And, after seeing what happened yesterday between a new camper and a rather silent local--" he glanced at Zigzag then to Vixen--"I pretty sure you all will be as scared as a kitten is od water. Good luck, I guess. Especially to the newbies," he added. After Mr. Cox's anouncments, they all went out to dig on the Holy Plain. As they dug in thier assigned holes, Stan, who was next to Vixen, happened to glance over. He saw, on her right hand, a pretty bad burn. He couldn't think of anything she could've gotten burnt by. He was snapped out of thought by a voice calling, "Loopy!" It was Vee. He wondered who Loopy was. Then he remembered. Brenda had told him while they were sneaking food that Loopy was her nickname. Stan forgot everyone but Vixen had one. Brenda, or Loopy, looked up from digging. "huh? What do u want, Vee?" she said. Vee motioned for her to go over to her. Loopy sighed and dropped her shovel and went over to Vee. Stan went back to digging. Digging on Stan's opposite side was Queen. Next to Queen was Magnet. On Vixen's opposite side was Zigzag, who was next to Rainy, who was next to X-ray. Stan looked back at Vee(next to Magnet), who was whipsering with Loopy. He saw Loopy point to him. He wondered what she was saying. She was probebly telling Vee he was a complete idiot. That's what he thought. Bout twenty minutes from when they started, almost simaltanously, Zero, Vee, and Vixen all said 'Ow!" and dropped thier shovels. Vee's right hand was bleeding again. Vixen saw blood seep from her left hand. Both of Zero's hands were bleeding. Zero still was shaken by that, so he hastily wiped his hands on hsi pants, let them bleed, wiped them, let them bleed, and wiped them again. vixen spit on her hand and then wiped it on the inside of her uniform skirt pocket. Vee waved her hand in the air, whinig because it wouldn't stop. Sometimes she was stupid like that. Then it stopped.  
  
About two hours later, the holes were either five feet deep or finished. Zero had finished about an hour before, but he dawdled on the Holy Plain, waiting for someone he knew to get done so he could talk to someone. He walked between Zigzag, who was almost done, and Vixen's hole. Her shovel was still sticking out of it. Zero thought that was strange, on account of when he had accidently left his shovel in the hole, Vixen had scolded him and told him to put it away. So why would she leave hers out? She went to the edge of the hole and looked inside. He saw what he didn't want to. Vixen was sitting on the bottom of the dirty hole, her head leaning on her shoulder, her eyes closed, and she was sorta red. Zero jumped in the hole and, despite he had kncoked the shove's hard shaft on his head, he recovered and tried to shake Vixen awake. She didn't do anything. "Vixen. Vixen, get up," he said. She twitched. Then her eyes opened. She was slow at first, but when she saw someone holding her by the shoulders and shaking her, she jumped in surprise and screamed shortly. "Get away, get away!" she ordered, standing up and pushing Zero. He tripped on the shovel and fell backward. "What do you think you were doing?" spat Vixen. "You were unconcious!" said Zero. "So? Leave me that way!" she said. "The sun woulda cooked u," said Zero. "Well, next time send a conselour to help me. I don't like people I don't know," she said. "If you would give people a chance, and maybe talk to them, you wouldn't not know them anymore!" said Zero. Vixen felt a wave of anger and confusion hit her suddenly. What did this kid know about not having friends? Looked like he had plenty of friends! He knew the whole new bus load of boys! What did he know about what she'd been through? She didn't have a mother, a father, and she slept in a phone booth for eight nights streight. She was mad. MAd that he could act like he understood and wanna help her and get to know her. Before she knew what she was doing, She had raised her left hand high above her. She broguht it down toward Zero's head and made contact with a sickening sound. He had just stood uo, but the imapct sent him down again. Vixne stood there in horror. She didnt know why she had just hit him. Zigzag had heard a strange sound from the hole next to his. He had finished, so he'd see what it was. He remembered Zero had jumped in it. Zero was on the ground, and fading in and out of conciousness. Vixen didn't know she hit that hard. But then again, her anger had always boosted her stregth enough so she could probebly knock out Stone Cold with one smack. Zero blinked his watering eyes a couple times to get focus. Then he was able to stand. He just looked at her. Vixen got the chills. his eyes were dark, expanding, and penetrating. They made her feel guilty. Which made her feel hurt. Which made her feel angry. She raised her ahnd for another attack. Zero slightly recoiled adn put his hands up, waiting for the hit. But it never came. He put his hands down and looked up. Vixen never managed to get near him. Zigzag was standing behind her, and he had grabbed her hand before she brought it down. "Hey! Lemme go!" she said. She stomped down hard on Zigzag's foot. he yelped and let go. She dropped her hand to her side. She glared at Zero, who was cowering, then she glared at Zigzag. Then she left. Zero caught a glance at her left hand. Dried blood was smeared on it. He felt his head to make sure she hadn't made him bleed, but it had definatly come from her hand. But there was no cut. It was just like what happened to him.  
  
Mr. Terrance walked into the Root Water cabin. Blacky was trying to blow a bigger bubble-gum bubble than Rainy, Vee was keeping herself busy by using a ruler to measure anything she could find(so far, she had measured the lenght of X-ray's glasses, the length of the ladder on the bed, she tried to measure the wall, and she measured the length of Queen's shoe). Zero was having a staring contest with both Loopy and Stan, Magnet was helping Vee measure stuff. Vixen was just sitting there on her top bunk, staring blankly off into space with glazed eyes and a 'duh' expression. Zigzag was sleeping. "Attention please," he said. No one listened. And Zigzag didn't wake up. "I said, ATTENTION!" boomed Mr. Terrance. Blacky and Rainy's bubbles popped all over thier faces. Magnet and Vee stopped measuring. Zero, Loopy, and Stan blinked. Vixen snapped back into reality. Zigzag flinched and squinted his sleepy eyes. "All of you will be sent to a place in the woods. You will stay close. Your counselor Miss Brandy and I will lead you to a big, big lake. Then, you will proceed to folow our instructions. Be ready in an hour and meet us and the other campers on the Holy Plain. See you then," he said, then he turned and left the cabin. As soon as he was out of range, they all groaned in annoyance and things like 'do we have to?' and 'this sucks' could be heard. "Come on," said Loopy. She blinked hard a few times. Her eyes felt like rubber. They had been staring for a long time. "Fine," said Blacky. "I wasn't talkin to you! You are a sicko perv, you know that?!" said Loopy. "And proud of it!" he said. "Uck," said Loopy and Vee as one. Vixen rubbed her head. She was really deep in thought. She shrugged and jumped down off her bunk. She wasn't watching where she was walking, and she nearly ran into Zero. "Sorry," she said flatly. Then she realized who it was. She gave him a sharp glare at first, then turned the other way.  
  
She crawled onto Vee's bunk and looked in her covers for something. She couldn't find it. She looked up and saw that Zigzag had woke up, but then fell back to sleep again. He was in the bunk next to hers, but he was on top. She picked up Vee's baseball and climbed the ladder to her bunk. Then she threw the ball at him. It hit him in the back of his head. He yawned and turned over. "Whothrewthat?" he slurred. "idiot," mumbled Vixen. Zigzag sat up and hit his head on the low ceiling and then he fell back onto his pillow. Vixen snickered at his stupidity. "Ouch," he said, though he had little enthusiasm, because he said it in a yawn. Vixen climbed down the ladder this time. She didn't wanna land on anyone. Rainy looked at Zigzag. She hated slackers. There wasn't no way she was lettin him doze off again. If they were gonna go 2 the lake in the woods, he was too. She picked up her pillow and took an Evian(rich people water!) water bottle from under it. The bunks were so close she could crawl from hers to the one next to hers, and so on. She crawled to his and unscrewed the bottle cap. She took one last sip and swallowed. Then she looked at the bottle, shrugged, and threw the rest of the water on him. he shot bolt upright, smacked his head on hers(she had been hovering over him, waiting for the reaction) with a sickening 'thunk' sound, and both of them fell back. Even though it was a co-ed cabin, the obviously had seperate dressing rooms. They were aloud to wear whatever thay had that day. Queen came out wearing a shiny blue T-shirt with red shorts. She wore a red and black French scarf around her neck(i have one just like it), and black Nike sandles. And lets not forget her shades. her hair was pulled back. Vee came out wearing a viser hat that was on backwards and upside down, sunglasses, a white Tee and black shorts. Vixen wore a really confusing T-shirt. It had rows of verticle black lines and a big black hypno wheel cirlce in the middle. And the empty spaces were white. She wore black shorts. Loopy wore a red Tee and blue jean shorts. the boys just wore boy stuff, and so did Rainy. Rainy was a tomboy.  
  
They all met the other cabins on the Holy Plain. The former D-Tent boys all met up for the time they could. Vixen and Vee stood together with Loopy. Vixen glanced over toward the D-Tent boys. She could see that Zigzag was telling them that she had hit him with a baseball. She turned her head, then looked back at them. She saw Zigzag coming toward them, followed by X-ray. "Oh man," she groaned. "What?" said Vee. She jabbed her thumb toward the two boys. "So? What's so bad about them?" said Vee. "uck," said Vixen. Vixen was turned to Vee, acting like she didn't see them coming. Zigzag walked up behind her, glanced at her, took one step forward, then suddenly turned around sharply and tried to walk away, but X-ray grabbed him by the shoulders. He shook him vigorously, mouthed something to him, turned him back around, then pushed him into Vixen. Vixen stumbled, but regained her balance. She turned around. "What do u want?" said she spat. "I uh..." he looked behind him. Then he looked back. "Okay, listen. Vixen, I was only trying to be nice when I met you. I didn't mean to--" he was cut off by Mr. Terrance coming out onto the Holy Plain. A black woman(the actress who plays Whitney Russel on Passions) followed behind him. "Okay! You will each be paired in twos. But only with people from your cabins. Okay! We will go through the Root Water cabin first," said Mr. Terrance. He looked at his clip board and crossed names off as he called them. "Blacky, you will be paired with...your sister, Rainy." "Of course," said Rainy flatly. Her and Blacky stood off to the side together where Mr. Terrance motioned for them to go. "Okay. Vee, you will be paired with...Magnet," he said. "Okay," she said. She left Loopy and stood off to the side with Magnet. "Loopy, you will be with Stan." "yay!" Loopy said to herself. Stan shrugged and wlked over to the side with loopy. "Zero, you will be with Queen." They walked to the side without saying anything. "X-ray, you will be with Mayflower," he said. X-ray looked around. He didn't know a Mayflower. A pretty blonde stepped up out of a crowd of popular-looking bad girls. He and Mayflower went off to the side. "And last but not least, Vixen you will be with...Zigzag." "Great," said Vixen flatly. Zigzag looked at the ground. He knew Vixen didn't wanna be his partner. But maybe this could be his chance to say sorry and then maybe they could be friends. It had been a long time since he had a female friend. "Okay, all of you who have been paired already, follow Miss Brandy into the forest. The rest of you will follow me in a moment." "Come on," snapped Vixen. She stomped past Zigzag and followed Miss Brandy.  
  
They all went into the forest. It was dark and smelly. Toward the middle of the forest, they came upon a humongous lake. Miss Brandy stood on the edge of it and faced the group of the Root Water cabin. "Hello. My name is Miss Brandy. Today I will be testing you. I will test you will ro survive, you wits, your abilities, and your willingness to put up with your partner. This won't be like one of those little school trips. I will be spliting you all up. I will tie a blindfold around each of your eyes. I will take each pair wand while the rest of u wait here, i will lead them deeper into the forest. I will then leave u to venge for yourselves. But, due to highly advanced equpment, I can make sur you won't be harmed. And I will know where u r. if u get to far away, i will track u down and bring u back. Your goal is to make it back to the lake before sun down. Whovere succeeds will receive an entire week off from digging and will get extra food, too." Miss Brandy walked back and forth in front of the campers. She then stopped in front of Stan and Loopy. "You two. You will be the first to be led astray." Loopy and Stan exchanged glances of worry. Miss Brandy took a bandana out of her pocket. She pushed Stan and Loopy close together and tied it around both of thier heads at once. Thier eyes were sheilded from outside life. She took Stan's hand and told him to hold Loopy's just in case the bandana came off. She didn't want them to get seperated. "All of you, wait here. if any one of you thinks about leaving, I'll make sure you get triple digging duty," she warned. Then she led Loopy and Stan away. "I'm thinkin' about it!" said Blacky when she was out of earshot range. Vixen looked over at her sister. She and Magnet were comapring who stole better things, trying to top each other. Zero was just standing there, allowing himself to be verbaly abused by Queen. She was saying something about them not being in the same social ranking and she hated being seen with him. But out of everyone who was dissapointed with thier partner, Vixen was the most pissed off. She knew she sould try to be nice, but she just didn't like Zigzag. She knew he just wanted to be friends. But she wasn't used to having friends. Her only friend for a while was just a bracelet and necklace set. There was a silver chain on each. With a pure gold charm on each. The charms were praying hands. Like the kinds u see on pins. But these ones were passed down in her family fom a hundred and ten years ago and farther. They belonged to her many great grandfather(2 many greats to mention). He was royalty. And so were the charms. But she had to sell them. So that she could live. You'll hear more about that later. She sat in the springy, moist grass in front of the lake. She peered at her reflection. She saw Zigzag come up from behind her. She didn't care. Let him stand there. She had nothing to say to him. She was thinking of her life in the past. When she was small and life was good. Memories of her and her twin sister flooded her mind. "Hi Vixen," said Zigzag. She didn't answer him. He didn't care. "Look, Vixen, I am sorry. Really. I didn't know that poppies would hurt you. And I didn't mean to drop one on you. I just-- " "Could ya shut up!?" shouted Vixen, startling Zigzag. Everyone arounf them got quiet. "Look! I don't like you! I don't care what your first intentons were! i don't care what they are now! And after this test, I honestly never wanna talk to you again! Do you get me!? Or must I repeat it once more to get it through that thick head of yours!?! Do you understand me, I am asking!?" Her face was reddened with anger and sorrow from her thoughts. She huffed and puffed in rage. Zigzag's eyes were huge and horrified, then they were filled with hurt. He looked at the ground. "Yeah," he said, sounding rejected. "I get it." He turned and walked away, hurt. The talking resumed after a moment. Now, the anger and sorrow dissolved. They turned into guilt. She had lunged and killed Zigzag's good intentions and spirit. Why the heck was she like this? X-ray told Mayflower he'de be right back and went over to where Zizag was leaning on a tree. "Hey man," he said. "Hey," said Zigzag. "I tried to be nice. It didn't work. All becasue of stupid poppies!" he said. "Okay, it isn't the little orange flower's fault," said X-ray. "I know. I'm not blaming the poppies," he said. I just don't get along with her. It's like she wants to just be isolated from everyone all the time." X-ray thought a moment. "Why do you care what this girl thinks anyway? She's just some other stupid person. She's probeblt in here for stealing hair products and make-up," he said. Then it hit him. "Oh, I c what's goin' on here," he said with a slight smirk. "Huh? What do you mean?" said Zigzag. "U know exactly what I mean," he said. "Know, it isn't like that--" "Well then what is it?" he said. Zigzag blinked. "Well, i dunno. But it isn't that," he added quickly, seeing X-ray's expression. "Mmm-Hmm," said X-ray, not believing him. "I am serious!" said Zigzag, turning red. He was becoming irritated. "Prove it, lover boy," said X-ray. "Fine! I won't be nice to her any more! I'll leave her alone! After this test, I will ignore her, and her me." Miss Brandy came back without Stan and Loopy. "I just remembered one thing," she said brightly. "When you each return to the lake and myself, you must give me a report. You will tell me if your partner was one: calm. Two: good team helper. Three: Not horrified. And four: Not klutzy. If your partnr says you fail these, then you will be sentanced to kitchen duty, and digging six holes for one day with no breaks. Have fun!" she said with a smile. She then ordered them to return to thier partner if they had seperated. Zigzag reluctantly walked to Vixen, and X-ray rejoined Mayflower. She walked back and forth the way she had done the first time. Then she stopped in front of them and pointed to Vixen and Zigzag. "You two. Come." she took the blindfold she used for Stan and Loopy and used it on them. She then took Vixen's hand and suggested she take Zigzag's. But she refused. He would have refused her, too.  
  
When Zigzag and Vixen's eyes once again seen the dim light of day in the damp woods, they were in an unfamiliar place. "Where are we?" said Vixen. "If I told you, there wouldn't be a point to all this, would there?" said Miss Brandy. "Now, be back at the lake before or at sun down. If you aren't back, I'll come get you. I'll know where you are all the time. I just can't see your actions." Miss Brandy bid them goodluck, handed them one canteen and one Evian(rich peeple water again!) and left. "Now what do we do?" said Zigzag. "I'm not sure. But it looks really confusing in here," said Vixen. She sounded worried. "This is not going to be easy," said Zigzag, sounding shaky. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
6. Fear Is Not A Factor For Us(focuses mainly on a mystic occurance)  
  
They had been trying to get back to the lake for a good hour. Zigzag and Vixen hadn't spoken since Miss Brandy left them alone together. Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Miss Brandy, Mr. Cox, Mr. Terrance and the woman who followed him around were all in the counselor's cabin. Miss Brandy and Mr. Terrance were controling the equipment. Mr. Cox was a little fidgety. "We'll get caught. There's gonna be an inestigation, Jo," he said to the woman. "No there won't, Perry!(he has the same name as the Scrubs Dr. Cox) I've made sure of that," she said. "Jo Anne!" said Miss Brandy suddenly. "Come here. Is this right?" she said. Jo Anne(Karen) walked over to the computer screen. "Is what right, Evet?" asked Jo Anne. Evet pointed to the screen. "Is it right? Is it okay that I paired them up with different people than each other?" she said. "Like, I paired Hector with Tammy. And I paired Veronica with Jose`. And I paired the most crucial one, Vixen, with Ricky. Is that okay?" she asked. Jo Anne shrugged. "I don't see why not. We'll just have to--did u say Vixen was the most crucial? No. No, no, no, no, no, no. They are all crucail. Together, the three of them can create a force more powerful than any technology you can make. They can destroy our plans to get to what we need before we can get to it. Under this very peice of land lies a legendary portal. A supernatural door to another realm. A realm that can lead to the past, the future, then back to the present again. Legend also says that is also a doorway between our world and the spirit one. Heaven. It's the thin line between life and death. If we open it, we can go into the past and take over. We can rule. But the Zeroni family powers can demolish our hopes. So, we must get rid of them." "And the kids they are partnered with? Won't they become suspicious that three of thier friends, two are twins, die all at the same time?" asked Mr. Cox. "No," she said. "Because we'll just kill them, too. So, the death toll will be for Queen Tammy, Magnet Jose`, Zigzag Ricky, Vee Veronica, Vixen, and Zero Hector Zeroni."  
  
Vixen felt light headed and dizzy. She had been thinking hard and the heat was making her sick. She grabbed Zigzag's arm, half to get his attention, half to support her from falling over. "I gotta sit down." She knew she had sun poisoning. She'd had it for a while now. And it was kicking in again. "Try to keep going. I don't wanna day of six holes," said Zigzag, not showing any scrap of consideration for Vixen's condition. He was sick of being nice to her just so he could be burned. "No, Zigzag, I can't," she said. He heard that her voice sounded panty, exhausted, and out of breath. He didn't beleive she was really sick. But when he didn't hear rustling behind him, he turned around to see where she was. He gasped and dropped to the ground beside her. Vixen was on her knees, her head hung over, and her arms hanging. "Vixen, are you okay?" he said. She looked up at him. Her face was sweaty and red. She was really tired. "Come on. Get up," said Zigzag. He helped her up. "Can you walk at all?" She nodded, though she was unsure. They started walking again, then Zigzag heard a soft sigh and a thud behind him.  
  
"Look here!" said Evet. "Hm?" Jo Anne looked over Evet's shoulder at the screen. "Vixen's passed out. But...why?" she asked. "She has an illness(if u ever seen Digimon, the first season, it's like what happened to Kari when they were lookin for the Dark Masters. But its a little different). Being in the sun too long hurts her. I've been trying to finish her off by making her dig for kids who were still asleep, eating, or sick," said Mr. Terrance. "But, if she dies like that, what about Ricky? Don't you think he'd tell someone when he gets out?" said Mr. Cox. "No. He'll die the same way. We just gotta...turn up the heat," said Jo Anne. She reached over to a knob that was flat on tip, like a stereo volume. She turned it from 'hot' to 'sizzling.'  
  
"Ow! I think I broke my nail!" cried Queen. "Ack! I'm bleeding now! Do you have a band-aid?" she asked. "It isn't like I carry them around with me," said Zero. "Your cold, man," said Queen, sucking her finger. "I wish I were," he said. "I know. It is so frickin' hot in this forest," said Queen. Zero looked upward. he couldn't see the sky. The tree tops were so bushy, the sun and sky were completely blocked out. "Zero?" Queen turned around to see him looking at the sky. "What the heck are you doin'?" she said. "Do you see that?" he said. "See what?" He pointed to a tree top. Queen looked at where he was pointing. "I don't see nothin'," she said. "There. That little blinking red dot," said Zero. "Oh crap!" said Evet. "That Hector kid spotted the camera!" "Hide it!" said Mr. Terrance. The camera sucked into the tree's leaves. "It's gone now," said Zero. "I didn't see it to begin with," said Queen. "Maybe the heat is makin u delirious," she suggested. Zero shut his eyes tight then opened them again, looking for the blinking dot. "Maybe," he said. Queen took a drink from the Evian. She swallowed and turned back to him. "Zero? Zero, are you okay?" He was holding his head and he was teetering back and forth slightly. "I'm fine," he lied. He felt horrible. "Well, come on. We gotta get to the lake before sun down," said Queen. Zero's eyes went out of focus. He saw two of Queen. He tried to walk forward, and he stumbled, but he caught his balance. Then he heard it. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" "Queen!" he didn't care if he couldn't see what he was doing. He just knew he couldn't see Queen any more and the forest around him was spinning insanly. He bolted toward the direction of Queen's shriek. When he stumbled to where she was, she was standing in horror, looking at the ground. "Queen! Are you hurt? Are you okay?" he said, panting and trying to regain his vision. "No. I'm fine. A snake just slithered across my foot. And I'm wearin sandles, so i touched it!" Zero sighed. He just risked running head-on into a tree to hear Queen complain some more. "Zero, are you okay? Why do you keep blinking?" asked Queen. "I can't see. I san't see anything!" said Zero. "I'm blind!!!" "Blind?" said Queen. "Zero, watch out!" "How can I watch? I'm blind!!!" He tried to go forward and he ran into Queen, and they fell over. "Could ya get off me?" said Queen. "Queen?" "Yes, Zero?" "I think I'm blind," he said. She sighed heavily and annoyed. Zero stood up. All he could see was a faint greenish blur. "Follow me- -oops. Here, I got an idea," said Queen. She picked up a vine and handed Zero the end of it. "Just go where the vine leady you. I'll guide you." "Okay, fine. But don't leave me stranded somewhere," he said.  
  
"Great. Now he can't see. And Tammy's leadin him to safety! Good job of exterminating Hector," said Evet to Jo Anne. "Don't you talk to me like that! And besides, I think we got one down. It looks like Veronica is going crazy."  
  
Magnet and Vee were walking through a muddy area. He was becoming rather annoyed because of Vee. She was walking behind him, singing at the top of her lungs. "LOSE YOURSELF IN THE MUSIC, THE MOMENT, U OWN IT, U BETTER NEVER LET IT GO! THIS IS UR ONE SHOT, SO DON'T MISS--" "Vee!!! Shut up!" he snapped. "Blah blah blah. That's all i hear comin from u," she said. Well, actualy, she slurred it. She sounded drunk. "Are you on some kind of medication?" he said. "Look, Magnet! FLOWERS!" Vee dropped to her knees and made a splat sound in the mud. She picked up a purple flower and sniffed it. "Let's go find more flowers!" she said dazedly. "How about no!" said Magnet. "Yes!" she barked. "No," he said stubbornly. She stood up. "Yeeeeeesss," she said slowly. "Noooooo," he said slowly. He turned around and said, "So there." Vee hung her head then, out of no where, socked him in the back of his head. He fell back ward on the ground, and when his vision came into focus, he saw Vee. She was standing over him with a stern look. "Yes. So there," she said as if to say "discussion over. We are gettin more flowers."  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow! Queen!" "Sorry!" Queen kept leading Zero into trees. He wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose or if it was really an accident. He voted for the first one. "Come on, Zero," she said. "Hey, did u forget? I'm blind!" "Temporarily! Don't you forget that!" she spat. They walked for about two hours. Then Zero felt something icy that went to the top of his socks. "What are we standing in?" he said. "Oh, just some muddy water. Don't worry, though. It doesn't look that deep." "Oh, thanks for those assuring words, Queen," said Zero. "No prob," she said, missing the sarcasm. Then, the water rose up to thier waists. "I thought you said it wasn't very deep," said Zero. "I didn't think it was this deep," she said. Suddenlt, Zero jerked to the side and fell over. His vision returned in a second flat. But he was overwhelmed with a sharp pain. It ran down through his head into his lungs and stabbed at his heart. He tried to breath, but no air came. he was suffocating. "Zero!" Queen had taken a wrong step and had plunged under extremely deep water. The reason Zero couldn't get air is cuz when he fell, he fell into water and it covered his head and he couldn't get air. So, Zero couldn't help Queen cuz he wa 'drowning,' and Queen couldn't help Zero cuz she was drowning.  
  
Vixen had regained conciousness and was now walking side by side with Zigzag. "hey, did you hear that?" he said. "Hear what?" they stopped and looked around. "Woah!" said Vixen. The trees around them became a dark, blood color. The leaves and the mud, and the grass did, too. Everything around them except a tiny flowing creek had turned blood colored. Zigzag looked at the creek. The fish in it were dark blood colored, but the water around them was a dark, royal blue. "Vixen, look at this," he said. when she didn't answer, he turned to her. "What in the world--" Vixen stood stiff, her arms out, and her eyes stern and glazed. She looked like she was in a trance. Her eyes glowed a lavender color.  
  
"Vee? What is happening?" said Magnet. Vee stood the same way that Vixen did. She was all stiff and trance-like. Her eyes glowed an electric-blue color.  
  
Zero somehow was able to breath. His pain vanished. He stood up slowly, his hair was dripping and wet. He spit out some water and blinked mud out of his dark eyes. When he opened his eyes, the were glowing a shiny bright red. "Tammy? Where are you?" he couldn't see her. He walked toward the water she had fallen under. It was about eight times as deep as Zero was tall. He somehow knew where the deep area started, and he stood exactly on the edge. He raised one hand over the water. Vixen held out one hand in front of her, over the stopped-in-time creek. Vee held her hand out over a muddy puddle and a colored red used-to- be fushia flower. Vee took a breath and spoke in a mono-tone voice. "Help the helpless with just one, but the task is not yet done." Vixen spoke in the same eerie way. "Stop a tragedy with just two, we need just one more, but who?" Zero's red eyes flashed and he took a deep breath and released it. he focused all of his energy toward the deep pond. He then spoke in the same voice the other two did. "You need three to raise the dead, you'll know it because the colors you'll see will be blue and bloody red."  
  
The little creek in front of Vixen bubbled. A mini-whirlpool spun and a blood colored fish rose up to her and like it was magnetic. On the fishes side was a deep cut. The fish had been dead. Now, it wriggled in the air, gasping in search of moisture. It was living now. The little flower that was in the mud followed an invisible line to Vee's hand. It had been squished under Magnet's shoe. Now it was propped up again in the air. It was living now. Zero squinted. Vixen and Vee had brought tiny things back to life. He was left to bring a girl to life. His hand rose higher, trying hard to bring her to the surface. A body rose from the water and the water washed off of it. It was Queen. Her ponytail hung along with her arms and legs. She was levitated by Zero away from the deep end and set down in water that wasn't even an inch deep.  
  
The forest around them turned back to normal. Life began again. Birds chirped and flies buzzed. Zigzag stood staring at Vixen with wide eyes. She had just caused that. And she borught a dead thing back to life. her eyes cleared and returned to normal. She then turned to him. "That was scary," he said sounding shaken. "Wel," she said,"Fear is not a factor for me."  
  
Vee returned to normal, and before the flower dropped, she grabbed it and sniffed it. "What...was that?" said Magnet. "I'm not sure. But it was cool," she said. "It was freaky," he said. "Well, freaky things and fear is not a factor for me."  
  
Zero fell to his knees beside her. He shook her and she didn't wake up. he didn't know how he brought her up, why he had recited a strange poem, and what happened at all. But he just wanted to make sure it wasn't done in vain. Queen groaned lightly and opened her eyes. She blinked to get water out of them. She smiled when she saw Zero, then she coughed up water. She spit it on him. "Hm. Thank you for that," he said. She laughed. "I can't believe you swam under the water and saved me," she said. "Huh?" Queen didn't remember floating in thin air thanks to some magic force. "Oh, uh, yeah. well, I didn't want you to drown." She smiled. "Well, I see fear is not a factor for you. And it isn't for me, either." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Oooh! Cliff hanger! What do u think that was all about? Was it the forces of nature, was it the legendary Door of Realms power? Or was it the power that runs through the Zeroni family bloodline? And if it was, then how come Vixen and Vee went all trancey, too? Will Vixen acualy start to trust Zigzag in the next chapter? Will Queen stop bein prissy? Will a relationship develop between Stan and Loopy? Will I ever quit asking these stupid question!? Find out in the next double chapter! I don't think it'll be as long. Thatnx for readin my extremely long dubble-chappy! Buh-bye 4 now!-ZeroZeroni 


	5. first zeroni part 2 my song

A/N-You may all realize some relationships forming. Two of which are Loopy and Stan, and Zero and Queen. Soon, a bond will grow between Vee and one of the D-Tent boys. And it isn't Magnet, inc ase u thought that cuz she's been paired up with him and stuff. And, maybe, just maybe, a bond might slowly develop between Vixen and Zigzag. And don't worry. The magical things like the wierd sycronized poem recited by Zero and the twins, and the Stigmata realted thingie will all pull together in the end. Well keep readin! I said it wouldn't be as long, but now i'm not so sure. So, read and find out. Well, what r u waitn for? Don't just sit around readin what i have to say. Read my fic! HURRY UP!! READ IT NOW!!! AHHH! READ NOW!!!!! I AM HAVING A SUGAR ATTACK!!! HURRY B 4 I MISTAKE U AS A HUMUNGO HOT FUDGE SUNDAE! MY FAVE KIND!!! RUN AWAY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"-ZeroZeroni ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
7. The First Zeroni Part Two(the Zeroni spell book part one)(this is a really short chapter)  
  
Well, Prince Hector Zeroni went against his father's word and met up with Raqel in the forest. "Raqel," he said. "I have to tell you who I really am." Raqel saw sincerity in his eyes. "Okay," she said softly. "My full name is Hector Zeroni. I told you it was a coincidance that my name belonged to the prince. Well, I really am the prince. I am Prince Hector Zeroni, son of King Jamal. Please believe me," he said. Raqel's eyes were full of confusion, but then they were full of light and joy. "I believe you, Hector! Why wouldn't I? And I'd never leave you, cuz ur royal. All the better reason to love you more," she said, smiling. "Then," he said, as he dropped to one knee, "Will you marry me, Raqel?" he said. Raqel's eyes were now tearing, and she was crying with joy. "Of course, Prince Hector Zeroni. Of course I will marry you. And become your wife." Hector smiled, stood up, and took her in his arms. "And my queen."  
  
"NEVER! MY SON WILL NEVER MAKE A PEASENT INTO A QUEEN!" boomed the king at his son and his bride-to-be. "But father, I love her. And she loves me," he said. "Please listen to me," he pleaded. "No! Never! A slave cannot be a queen."  
  
Raqel cried that night, all night long in her cabin. Her mother, Vixen, tried to see what was wrong. "I am pregnant, Mama! And Prince Hector himself propsed to me! But the King banished me from his castle, and forbade Hector to see me. And now, my baby will have no papa." "Well, just to spite the king, I demand you to give the child the last name Zeroni. And second of all, I will curse the king. So all of his other desendants with the exception of his son Hector and your child to die eighteen days after they turn eighteen. Let me get the spell book." "No, you can't Mama!" sobbed Raqel. "Why?" "The king sent his gaurds and they took it! And they burned it!" she cried hard. Vixen's eyes flashed. "No. It will be back. And I will curse every one besides Hector in that castle to an early and well deserved grave." _____________________________________________ told ya'll it was short. the next zeroni chappy will be longer.-Z.Z _____________________________________________  
  
8. My Song  
  
Somehow, Zigzag, Vixen, Vee, Magnet, Zero, and Queen all forgot about earlier when the three had each risen a once living thing from the dead back to life. It was as if none of it ever happened. When they got back to the cabin and inside, there was a knock on the door. Miss Brandy stepped in, with a girl they had never seen before at her side. "This girl is a transfer. The last correctional facility she was at couldn't handle her. Said she was too wild. Like a wolf. Well, I think that Whistling Winds can tame the rabid dog." She slightly nudged the girl. Her face was hidden. She didn't wear a girl's uniform, but a boy's. And it was baggier than many of the other boys' uniforms were.The reason her face was hidden was because she wore a black hat the was pulled down in the front, blocking her face from view. Some of her blonde hair poked out of the hat and from her pony tail. "Well, go get aquainted or whatever," said Miss Brandy as she walked out the door. Queen was the first to reach the newbie. "Hello there!" she said, full of pep. "My name is Tammy. We all have nicknames here, and mine is Queen--" "Back off, preppie freak," said the girl. Everyone in the cabin gasped. Queen stared wide eyed at the girl. "You are going to wish you were dead," she hissed. She then backed up continuously until she dissapeared with a crowd of chatting bunk mates. Zigzag had looked up a the sound of her voice. That voice was familiar... The girl then eyed them. "So," she said, walking between a parted group. "You all got nicknames?" she said. They nodded. "Who are you?" she said suddenly, pointing at Vee. "Well, my full one is Veronica. Call me Vee." She nodded. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." She continued. "Well, I guess I need a nickname. Mine will be...Crisscross." Zigzag's eyes widened. He knew one person who called themself Crisscross... Crisscross took off her baggy jacket. Under it she wore a black torn tee that said White Trash on the front. On her wrists and half her arms were braclets, braided yarn bracelts, plastic ones, and spiked ones. Around her neck tightly was a hand-made beaded cholker, a metal spiked dog collar, one of those coily bracelts from Jillians or Kahunaville stretched out far and a thick chain that said Cancer on it. She glanced around. "So, where am I supposed to sleep at?" she said. They all pointed to the last remaining bed. It was the one that Zigzag slept above. Crisscross looked at the bottom, then her eyes went up and locked onto the person in the top bunk. The air caught in her throat. Zigzag, the one who was in the bunk she was staring at, stared at her in terror. Both hers and his eyes widened. They were the same color. "um, yeah. Okay."  
  
Later that night, Crisscross woke up. She had never been asleep. She looked around to make sure no one else was awake. She was mentaly alone. She stood on the edge of her bed, and looked up over Zigzag's bunk on top. "Pssst! Ricky!" she hissed, poking his arm. He turned around to see her. "What do you want?" he said. "Ricky, you can't say you don't remember me," she said.He thought back to when he was a little kid. He remembered a girl about his age that had his eyes, his frizzy hair, and a bad tude toward preppies. He snapped back to present. "Nope. Can't say that I can," he lied. "Ricky!" she snapped as he rolled over to sleep again. "What do you want, Rika?" he said to her. "Ricky, what are you doing here? I was always the bad one. So why are you here?" "You know what, that is really none of your business." Crisscross, or Rika, sighed exhasperatedly. "Fine. I try to make peace but you--" "Peace!?" he whispered as loud as he could whisper without not whispering. "Why didn't you try doing that about eight years ago?!" Rika's eyes looked down at the bed sheets. "Yeah. So, u still wanna try and be nice?" he said. She looked at him with puppy eyes. "No," she said. "Okay. Now, goodnight, Rika." Rika's sad eyes hardened and she made a stiff expression. "My name is Crisscross, Ricky." "And my name is Zigzag, Crisscross." Vixen's eyes locked with Zigzag's before he turned away and fell asleep. Her eyes did that wierd expanding thing, peirced his mind, and she shook her head slowly. Then she went to sleep. On the bottom bunk, Crisscross made a 'chuuu!' sneezing sound and snapped her fingers on both hands. She felt the bed move as Zigzag twitched above her, and she grinned and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Vixen and Zero were the first to wake up. Vixen sat in her bed for a while, just staring off into space, thinking about what she had heard between Zigzag and Crisscross last night. She wondered what happened eight years ago. "Vixen," said a voice. She jumped, and her mind for some reason spun. She found herself standing in a magenta colored room filled with gems and crystals. In front of her stood two people. She could recognize one. It was her twin sister Vee. But the other smaller one wasn't clear. They were blurred around the edges and thier features were even more unfocused. "Vixen!" shouted a punky girl voice behind her. And hand grasped her shoulder and spun her around. She could clearly see who this person was. It was Crisscross, or as he called her, Rika. "Keep outta my way, or you'll regret it." In the background, stood Zigzag. Vixen soun back around to the two people. Vee was now blurred. "I cannot help you this time. Trust someone else. Trust them. Trust him." The smaller person became visible. "You? But your--" "Vixen!" She snapped back to reality. "Huh?" she said stupidly. "Are you okay? You were staring off into the air and kept saying things dazedly. Your eyes were glazed over. Like you were hypnotized." It was Zero. He had brought her back to life. "yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. What's your name? Zero?" she said. "Yeah. I was just wondering...could you tell me what this says?" he asked, handing her a little piece of paper. "Why can't you just...read it?" she said. Zero's eyes looked to the left, then down. "Kinda embarressing, so could u just tell me?" he said. Vixen sighed. She then looked down at the paper and her eyes squinted. It said "DO NOT REMOVE UNDER PENALTY OF LAW." It was from Zero's mattress and he tore it off. He couldn't read the word 'penalty.' "I'm sorry, Zero. I-I-I just can't," she said, handing it back. "But why? I mean, how old are you? eighteen?" he said. "I'm sixteen, Zero. Do I have that many wrinkles that u think I'm old?" she said teasingly. "So, then why can't you?" he said. Vixen's eyes kinda dropped down and to the side. "Because," she started to say,"Because I can't. I can't read."  
  
Later on in the morning, at about four thirty or five(i forgot what time i put that they woke up), the rest of the cabin had woke up. They all filed drowsily outside in thier uniforms onto the Holy Plain. Miss Brandy stood there today. She handed out shovels to each of them as they walked by her. Crisscross took hers and just looked at it. "And what am I supposed to do with this?" she said. "Use it. Duh," said Vee. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Use it to like, hit someone?" she said brightly. "No!" said Vee. "You dig holes with it. That's what a shovel is made for," she added. "Oh. And why exactly are we digging these holes?" "To build charecter," said the whole group flatly, as if they were tired of sayin it. "I've heard that one before," said Stan. Miss Brandy walked by each one. In front of them, she made and indentation in the grassy dirt with her steel toe boot. "You will dig here," she told Crisscross, pointing to the mark. "Um, okay?" she said. "Have fun," she said mock brightly, then walked back toward the counselor's cabin. Crisscross looked at Stan next to her, who had already made a miniature pile of dirt. She sighed exahsperatedly and jammed the metal blade of the shovel into the indentation. Zigzag was between Crisscross and Vixen today. He looked over out of the corner of his eye at Crisscross. She had stopped and wiped sweat of her head. he looked over at Vixen on his other side, and she kept digging. She didn't look the least bit tired, and she was digging pretty fast. Almost as fast as Zero, who already had a one and a half foot hole dug. Next to him, Crisscross sniffled. "Ow," he said. A sharp pain seared through his arm. "Stop it, Rika," he hissed. "What? What I can't HEAR YOU!" she said loudly so everyone could hear(u know what i mean, peeps). "WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU WANNA DROWN ME IN THE LAKE? I DON'T THINK SO! I'LL HIT U WITH A SHOVEL!" a rock made contact shraply with the back of Crisscross's head. "Hey!" she whirled around to see Blacky behind her. "hey! Shut up, woman! Ur so retarted!" he said. Crisscross turned around, picked up an even larger rock, and chucked it him. It his him square in the head. "Who's retarted now, Blacky the White Boy!?" Vixen's shovel dropped out of her hands next to her with a dull clunk. The action was repeated by Vee, then Zero. Vixen's right(or left, i forget) was doing the stigmata thing again. So was Vee's left(or right!) hand. Both of Zero's hands were bleeding. But this time it hurt really bad. Vixen hissed the way you would do if you ironed your hand or if u did somethin that hurt. "Ouch!" Vee said sharply, but no one heard her since she whispered it. Zero waved his hands in the air slightly, then spit on them, desperatly trying to clear away the dirt that was infecting the invisible wounds. Crisscross suddenly felt a sting in her eyes. It forced her pupils, completely out of her control, and directed them toward Vee. "Hm," she said. "Stigmata?" she hissed. "Excuse me?" said Zigzag. "Hm? Did I say something to...you? No. I didn't think so, she said. he rolled his eyes and continued digging. "As I was sayin," she hissed to herself a little quieter. "no? Not stigmata? It is related. Can i stop it? Okay, she said to herself, listening to silent answers. She focused her full attention on Vee, blocked out the sound around her, then sneezed shortly with a small chuu! sound like before. "Woah." Vee's hand had instantly stopped bleeding. "That's never happened that way before. What stopped it?" Crisscross now focused on Vixen. She sighed loudly. Vixen's quit bleeding, to. She just looked at them wide-eyed, then wiped them off. She then looked at Zero, was about to cough, then saw something wrong. She could not help him with this, and she didn't even have to ask herself. "Hey Zero!" said Queen. "Zero, are you okay?" said X-ray. "Woah..." his vision doubled. He saw two Queens again. He leaned on the wooden shovel handle so he wouldn't collapse. "Hey, hey man! Yo, you okay?" said Blacky. Zero's head hit the handle. He moaned, sounding tired. "Zero?" Stan looked up. He saw Zero leaning over, losing his balance. Zero was standing on the edge of an already five feet deep hole. he had just gotten out to take a drink of water from his Evian(rich peeps!) bottle when the stigmata and this happened. "Oh man," he said softly. He had his hand on his head. Vixen dropped her shovel and quietly pulled up out of her already three foot deep hole. Vee watched as she walked past Zigzag and Crisscross's holes. "dude, what's wrong?" said blacky. "I'm fine," said Zero, though sounding beat. "I'm just a little...tired..." His eye lids drooped, and he fell asleep standing. He stood tall for a fraction of a second, then the shovel slipped, and he fell toward his nearly four foot hole, but he never hit the dirt. Zero opened his eyes. He felt someone grasp his wrist. His eyes were out of focus, and barely opened, but he could see who had caught him. Vixen didn't say anything. She just jerked her head to the side, telling him to help her help him up. He pulled himself up, with Vixen's help. "Uh, thanks," he said. He sounded really worn out. She tilted her head and a look of concern crossed her face. "You okay?" she said softly. "Yeah. I'm okay." They stood for a moment, then, all out of no where, Zero's eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped to the ground, unconcious. Everyone just looked at Vixen. "She's evil man," said Blacky somewhere behind Zigzag. "What are you talkin 'bout, Black?" said Queen. "Really! She's evil. I am serious. First of all, she only talks to, like, three people willingly. Second of all, she's the fastest digger next to Zero and you, Queen. Third off, a poppy burnt her like Holy Water on Tabitha Lenox(Passions)! Now she goes and knocks out that Zero kid just by tounchin him! She's some kinda demon woman or somethin." Vixen said nothing. Let them think what they wanted. She knew she didn't do a thing to Zero .he just passed out from the heat...she hoped. She looked back up, then she went back to her hole. But not before she used her own bottled water that was in her pocket. She took it out, unscrewed the cap, and splashed some on Zero's face. She figured he'd come to soon, so she left him lying there, unprotected and exposed in the hot sun. She felt the eyes of her fellow campers on her as she walked to her hole. She ignored them. She jumped back into her hole and began digging again. She dug much more slowly. She glanced up at Crisscross, whose eyes were narrowed and focused hard on Zero's limp form. Then, the sound of digging resumed once more. Vixen sighed and sang softly a song she remembered from her early childhood before she was abandoned. "If only, if only, the moon speaks no reply, Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by. Be strong my weary wolf, turn around boldly, Fly high my baby bird, My angel, my only."  
  
Vixen purposly was the last one digging. She made sure of it. She was all alone outside, and the sun was going down. She had finished her hole to the deepest it was to go, but she didn't pay much attention. She dug deeper and deeper into the earth. She was sucked into her memories, and found herself absentmindedly sining her lullaby. "If only, if only, the woodpecker sighs, the bark on the tree were as soft as the skies. The wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, and cries to the moo-oo-oon, if only if only." She heard movement and was startled out of singing. She looked to where the sound came from. "Zero?" she whispered. She had no idea he was still out here. She thought that he had woken up and gone. But there he was, lying there, moving slightly, looking, in a scary way, as if he were dead. She dropped her shovel, rolled a big rock over, and jumped on it, and used it to help her climb out of the seven and a half foot feep hole. It would have been deeper if she wasn't purposly digging slowly, or if she wasn't singing loudly. She walked to where Zero's helpless body lay. "Zero? Are you okay?" she nudged him with her foot. His eyes fluttered, then opened. "My mother used to sing that to me," was the first thing he said. His voice was slightly raspy, since he hadn't had water in about two hours and he was laying in the sun. Vixen just looked at him. "Zero, what are you talking about?" she said. "That song. 'If only, if only the woodpecker sighs, the bark on the tree were as soft as the skies...'" he trailed off. "My mother used to sing that to me. When I was real little," he said. "Mine too. Before...never mind," she said, her eyes moving away from his, slightly watering. Her thoughts were again broken when Zero groaned dryly. "Ooooooowww...." "Zero, are you okay? You look really sick," she said. He sat up as she knelt down. He wasn't strong enough to hold himself up by his hands. His arms gave in and he fell back, but she caught him. He looked up at her. His eyes expanded the way her own did. "Vixen?" he said. "Why don't you ever talk to anyone?" he said. "I don't know. Because...I don't like to trust anyone. You are lucky that I'm talking to you." Zero was quiet a second. "Why do you talk to me?" he said after a moment. "Well...because I think that your different. It seems like I can trust you. You don't seem like some of the other boys who just blab anything at any given chance." Zero took a deep breath then exhaled. Vixen balanced Zero on one of her hands, and used the back of her other hand to feel his forehead. "Zero, your burning up. Lemme take you to the camp's nurse. She can give u something for that to cool you down--" "She can't do anything about it," said Zero. "It's just something that happens to me. It's happened to me since I was really little. It started at about age four. Now it happens all the time. My mother tells me not to worry, but it's hard. it feels like i'm dying inside." Vixen and Zero were silent for a few minutes. Zero had shut his eyes and was breathing raggedly. Then he opened them, looked up at her and tugged her sleeve. She moved her attention from a passing spider back to him. "You said you can't read." She nodded. "I know someone who will teach you. That is, if you wanna learn to," he said. Vixen broke out in a sweet smile. It was the first time Zero had seen her smile for real. "Yeah, of course I want to learn. Tell me who will teach me." Zero smiled at her. He tried to stand up so he could lead her to his teacher. When he stood up with her, his legs gave out and he fell. "Here," she said, picking him up the way an older sister would. "I'll carry you," she said. "This is embarassing," he laughed as they neared the cabin. "Yeah? For you? Well what about for me?" she said teasingly.  
  
The afternoon of the next day, afte they all finished with thier holes, Vixen and Zero walked to the cabin. "Stan? Stanley?" said Zero when they got inside. Stan climbed down from his bunk to meet them. "Is something wrong?" he said. "No, nothing's wrong. But I have a question to ask you," said Zero. Vixen remained silent. Was Stan supposed to teach her to read? Vixen really didn't wanna talk to someone she didn't know... "Stan, I was wondering...you taught me to read, well, read most words right?" asked Zero. "Yeah. So?" he said. "Um, Vixen needs some lessons. Some reading lessons. She can't read," said Zero. Vixen's eyes dropped and she reddened. She was sixteen and she couldn't read. It was so humiliating! Stan sighed heavily. "Zero, it was different when I taught u. You actualy wanted to learn," he said. "But Vixen wants to learn. Don't you?" he turned around and looked up at her. "Don't you?" he asked again. She nodded slowly. Stan sighed again. "I guess I can teach her as much as I taught you," he said. Zero smiled. Vixen did slightly, too. "Your first lesson will be tomorrow after we dig. Meet me at the edge of the little lake by the Wooden Fire cabin. I'll teach you the first six letters of the alphabet, and then we'll go from there." vixen looked down at Zero. He smiled at her, as if to say she could trust himself and Stan. She smiled back down at him.  
  
The next afternoon, Vixen met Stan and Zero at the edge of the lake. "I'll leave now so you can have your lesson," said Zero. Vixen watched helplessly as Zero stood up and walked away, toward the holy Plain to meet Crisscross(he'd promised to help her fit in). "Okay," said Stan. He took out his stationary, and two pencils. He gave her a paper and pencil. She dragged a flat rock to where sheand Stan could use it as a table. "Alright, lemme start. First, do you know the alphabet?" he said. She nodded. "Say it." He wanted to be sure. Vixen took a deep breath, and as if it were all one word, she said, "Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz." "Okaaaay....." he said. "First of all, you need to take little pauses between each letter. And second of all, don't say it as fast. it isn't a race. Just take your time." Vixen nodded and then, for no reason, she happened to look up. She saw Zero and Crisscross talking with Queen, trying to get Queen to forgive Crisscross for calling her a preppy freak. Vixen spaced. her expression went blank. She couldn't make out the words Stan was saying to her. All she heard was the faint blah blah of his voice and, very softly, the song. if only if only, the woodpecker cries, the bark on the tree were as soft as the skies. The wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, and cries to the moo-oo-oon, if only, if only. She then saw, as fast as light, her sister's blurred form with her hand on Zero's clear form's shoulder, saying 'Trust them. Trust him." "I will," she said. "Excuse me?" said Stan. "Huh? Um, nothing," she said. You aren't paying attention. Are you sure you really want me to teach you?" he said. "No," she said after a moment, looking at the lake. "No, I don't want you to teach me." Stan sighed, threw down the pencil, and leaned back on his hands. "Well, then what am I out here for? Well, do you wanna learn or not?" he said, slightly irritated. "Yeah. I do wanna learn. I just don't want you to teach me," she said simply. "Well, then how do you suppose you'll learn if you don't lemme teach u?" he said. "I didn't say I didn't wanna learn." she said. "I just said I didn't want you to teach me." "Then who do u want to teach ya?" he said,becoming exhasperated. "Zero. I want Zero to teach me," she said cooly.  
  
Zero and Vixen were up late in the Wreck Hall, not even trying to spell and read things. They just talked the whole time. Vixen felt very comfortable when she was with Zero. She felt like she could confide in him and not worry about him telling anyone. It was as if she could trust him. Vee's voice often echoed through her mind that night when they talked. Trust them. Trust him. "Yeah. And Stan helped me find her. And that's how come I'm so fast at diggin' holes. I'm expirienced. When you've lived at Camp Green Lake for that many months, you better be a good digger. not that Stan is the best, but he is fater than he was," said Zero. Vixen sighed. "You were so lucky to have found her. I wish I could find my mom," she said. Zero, who had his head on the table, lifted it and looked at her. "You don't have a mother?" he asked. She shook her head. "Well, I must have at one time. I woulda never been born. But, she abandoned me when I was really little. I remember, Mama used to leave us in little places at first. She started off by leaving us and our baby...was it brother or sister? Well, anyway, she would leave the three of us in small places. Like on porches, or by a tree, or phone booths. Then she'd come back for us. But one day, she left Vee in a mall. Watson Mall. She left her outside in the parking lot. And we never went back for her. "Then, she left me. She told me she promised she'd be back for me. She held onto my baby...sibling, and she left me alone. She had dropped me off at a petting zoo. soon, the petting zoo closed and the workers told me to go on home. Only, I had no home to go to. I remember having a home. My room was yellow. i shared it with Vee and my other brother or sister. I don't even remember moving out. Anyway, when I didn't know where to go, I lived in an alley. I scared away any mugger that came by. They thought my singing voice was creepy, eerie. All I had to do to sstay safe was sing my lullaby. I made them think i was a ghost." Zero looked at the table. He knew how vixen felt. he had no idea when he moved out of his home, either. And he remembered the color of his room, too. It was also yellow. And he often felt as if he were not alone in it, even when his mother was in her own room. They were silent a moment. Zero knew better than to ask her anything. She was just like him. She didn't like to answer questions. Then she spoke again. "I remember when I was a few years older, about six, I was invited by a friend who had a home to her birthday party in Laney Park. i saw a little boy there. He was black like me, and looked sad, the way that i often felt. I had said hello to him, asked him to play with us, adn me and Michelle, the b-day girl, evn offered him a slice of her cake. but then one of the more stricter mothers, she didn't like me much, she yelled at him. She told him to go away and leave us all alone. I watched as he ran. But he dropped something. He left it behind. I made sure that the mean mom wasn't watching me, and I went and picked it up. it was a stuffed girrafe. I felt a wierd connection with the kid, and i knew some how that this meant a lot to him. So, I left there what meant more to me than anything. It was the one thing I didn't sell to live. I had sold my matching bracelets, but I took of my silver and gold praying hands chain necklace and left it where the stuffed animal had been. I thought he would come back for his toy, but I kept it. And I left my most valued posession. I beleived if fate was true, I would one day meet the boy again, return his giraffe, and get my chan back." She sniffed and wiped her tearing eyes. "But I was wrong. Fate was not true. I never saw him again." When she looked back up at Zero, she saw him looking at her in pure amazment. "It was you," he breathed. "Whuh?" she said. "It was you. I knew you. The boy you saw, the one you offered cake to? Did he crawl out of that little tunnel thingie?" said Zero. She nodded numbly. Zero grinned. "That poor homeless boy...that was...that was me," he said. "You have my giraff." She stared at him. "Your crazy. It couldn't have been me. it had to have been another. We gotta be thinkin 'bout two different Laney Parks. The only way I'd know if it were true would be if you had my--" she stopped dead in mid-sentance. She watched as Zero drew a thin, silver chain that was around his neck and in his shirt out. Dangling from the chain was a charm, a golden charm of praying hands. Tears burned behind her eyes, but Vixen forced them to stay back. "Oh my word," she breathed. Zero unlatched the little latchy thing on the chain, slipped it off, and dropped it into Vixen's hand. "Zero...This is amazing..." she whispered. It was impossible. So many years ago, she met Zero and never knew him. Now, she was telling him everything. And he had just handed her waht ahd given her all of her strength to move on so many years ago. She latched it around her neck. "I still have your giraff. I keep it with me all the time. It's in the cabin, on my bed. You can have it back. I know all I need to know," she said. She still could not beleive it. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me," she said. She couldn't help herself. She hugged him in thanks. Zero was happy. He was glad he had made her happy. Maybe then she would tell him more. Maybe they could be friends. Maybe...maybe... Vixen felt Zero's body tighten suddenly. She felt him shaking, softly at first, but quickly turning to a violent seizure. She held him in front of her by his shoulders. He had become pale quickly, his eye pupils were rolled to the side, and were glazed. His mouth hang open slightly, and he still shook horribly. "Zero, Zero, can you hear me?" she said. He was small enough, so she pulled him from his seat and held him to her. She felt his hand. It was cold as ice. She squeezed him to her to give him warmth. His shaking began to ease. A low, painfilled moaning sound came from him. "Shhhh," she said softly. She stroked his hair comfortingly, in a motherly or sisterly way. He stopped moaning and shaking all together. She felt him take a deep breath and exhale. She still held him, and ran her hand through his har. Then, not realizing, she sang with her eerie voice. And, in her head, she saw a dark woman sitting on the bed next to her, singing to her and her siblings. She sang to Zero this song. "If only, if only, The woodpecker sighs, the bark on the tree were as soft as the skies. The wolf waits below, Hungry and lonely, And cries to the moo-oo-oon, If only, if only.  
  
If only, if only, the moon speaks no reply. Reflecting the sun and all thats gone by. Be strong, weary wolf, turn around boldly, Fly high, baby bird, My angel, my only."  
  
Zero leaned back a little off of her her shoulder, and looked at her. "You sound just like her. you sound just like my mother. She sings that sometimes. She sang it to me when I was young a slept in a pale yellow room. She sang that before she abandoned me in Laney park after she said she'd come back for me. Back before she never came back to me. Back before I became a ward of the state. And back before I found her again. It was my song. Our soung. The song...the song runs though the Zeroni and Yelnats family. Only we know it. But you know it too. Why is that?" he said. Then, he shut his eyes, and slipped into unconciousness as his head hit her shoulder softly and he was out cold. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
A/N-Okay peeps! it's gettin a little wierd, i know. but, as i said, there will be a connection to it all in the end. But there will be a bigger story behind Vixen and Vee's being abandoned and more is revealed about Zero's past. And there is a story behind the necklace, too. If i made mistakes, it is cuz of my horrible memory. Well, all for now! Hope u liked it! Oh, and there will be more about Crisscross, too. C ya!-ZeroZeroni PS-Oh yea! To Wolfy, i know my spelling can be simply horrid sometimes. it's only cuz i go fast when i type. u should c my handwriting! anyway, i'll try to improve on that in the nxt chappy. thanx for tellin me. Oh, and by ur name, it tells me ur a HP fan. Me too. Workin on a HP fic right now myself. Well, keep readin, my loyal fan!-ZeroZeroni 


	6. end of a friendship : those eight years ...

A/N-Hi there again! Well, i just wanted 2 say this: there will be romance between Zigzag and Vixen. I have been getting reviews asking and suggesting a little somethin' somethin' between the two. Well, u got it. and it starts in this chapter. In this chapter, Vixen begins to trust. She starts to trust in Zigzag, and reveals to Zero more things. And there will be, later on, something explaining why, both innocent, Zero and Stan were sent to Whistling Winds for a murder they didn't commit. And, it is yet again, a connection between Zero and the Zee twins. And in this chapter, a Zero/Stan slash will explode in the beginning. There is also another plot made up by Jo Anne and Mr. Terrance to murder Vee, Vixen, and Zero. But y is she determined to kill these three and why are they preventing her from entering the Door of Realms? Well, y dont u read and find out if u wanna kno!? DUH! SO READ, NOW! DO IT NOW! READ!!!!!!-ZeroZeroni ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
9. The Beginning Of The End Of A Friendship  
  
Vixen had carried Zero back to the cabin when he didn't wake up in the Wreck Room. She had put him back in his bed, and numbly walked to her bed. But she didn't climb up the ladder to sleep. She pulled her tattered little bag of what held her little bit of belongings out from under her pillow. She unzipped the top of it, and withdrew an old, tatty looking stuffed toy. She looked at it a moment, then hugged the stuffed giraff tightly and close to her, then she climbed down from her bunk. She walked over to Zero's bunk, climbed it so that she could peak over the edge of it. She lay the stuffed giraff on the bed next to him. She had told him she'd give it back. And she did. He returned her chain and charm, so it was only fair. She went back to her bunk, climbed up onto it, and laid down on the soft matress. She pulled the thin sheet up over her and sighed. Finaly, she could go to sleep. Go off into dreamland, without a care in the world. She shut her eyes and drifeted off to sleep. Below Zigzag's bunk, Crisscross had the sheets pulled up over her head and was wide awake. She flipped through the pages of a tattered old book, in the light of a flash light. She stopped flipping pages as her eyes fell on a verse. "Perfect. If he doesn't wanna make up, forgive me, and be friends, then he will be the one to suffer," she hissed to herself. She peeped out from under her covers, and made sure Vixen was asleep and Zero was still knocked out. She didn't wanna get caught. When she saw they were off in another world, she pulled away the covers fully and picked up the book, careful not to lose her page or tear it. She climbed up the ladder, set down the book, and glared momentarily at Zigzag, who was sleeping deeply. She blinked and looked back down at the book. She took out a sewing needle and a small bottle of shiny, dark purple, thick matter that looked like a pretty kind of mud stuff. She then took a deep breath, looked at the book, and recited a spell: "Forgive the unforgivable, regret the unregretable. Value u what u have, not what u had, for what is to come will not be good but bad. With this Holy Potion and a cut as the blood is to run, It is u who will suffer for what the doer has done. Sleep well, sleeping child, for it will be ur last peaceful rest, And to the unforgiven goes nothing but the best."  
  
She pushed back the covers slightly and held the needle in her hand. She glanced at him once, coughed to insure him a deeper, unfeeling sleep, then she stuck the needle into his bare ankle. He flinched slightly as she pressed it in a little deeper, then ran it down about a centimeter more. She withdrew the needle, wiped away the blood, and put it in a plastic case. She then threw it onto her bottom bunk. She then quickly unscrewed the cap on the tiny bottle containing the Holy Potion. She had to be fast. The blood coming up from his wound was like a solid red bubble, and she needed to open the bottle while it was still like that and before it smeared. She held the bottle over the wound and let the thick purple goo drip into the blood seeping from the cut. When the bottle was completely clean of the goo, she shut it and threw it also on her bed. She then whispered the word heal sharply, shut her eyes, and coughed loudly, sounding like a dog's bark. The wound healed instantly, taking back in the potion soiled blood, too. She smiled at her work. Then, she closed her book, and climbed back down the ladder. She sat on her bottom bunk and tossed her book onto the floor next to her duffle bag. The book may have been tattered, beat up, old, and blackened in color from the past years of it's existance, but the name in large, had-been shiny golden letters was still visible as an indentation in the cover: THE ROYAL ZERONI FAMILY  
  
Vixen overslept the next morning. Mr. Terrance obviously didn't care for some strange reason, cuz he didn't make her dig an extra hole. Vixen yawned and opened her eyes slightly. She rubbed the sleep from them and blinked. She groaned in sleepiness, then she jumped down from her bunk. When she saw everyone was gone, she got dressed out in the open and went outside. Mr. Terrance walked over to Vixen as he saw her coming out. "I figured I'd be nice," he said. Vixen just looked at him. "But, now that the princess of idiocy has been rested up, then I guess she can start digging like the rest of her peasents. The ones that are...smarter than she is," he said. Vixen said nothing. She just took the shovel he had held out for her, and stalked over to the remaining spot between Zero and Stan. She jammed her shovel's metal blade into the hard, grassy ground. She dumped her first dirt clump behind her. It was the sad excuse for a beginning dirt pile. She looked over. Stan had walked over to Blacky's hole. his Evian had dropped out of his pocket and rolled backward next to Blacky. He bent down to pick up the bottle when Blacky snatched it and shook it. "You want it?" said Blacky. "Blacky, just gimme the--" "FETCH!" Blacky chucked the bottle. It hit Zero hard on the back of his head. "Hey!" Zero spun around. "Wasn't me!" said Blacky quickly and started digging again. Zero picked up the bottle, looked at the name on it, then looked at Stan. "Hey thanks," he said. "Blacky's lying," said Stan. "He threw it, not me." "Uh-huh," said Zero,"And I'm the gaurdian of Ireland." Zero threw it back to him. "Really, it wasn't me," he said. "Yeah." Vixen continued digging. Then, for some reason, Vixen turned her head and her eyes landed on the large, deep hole she had dug when she was in almost like a trance while she was singing her song. She wondered if she was the only one who saw it. A thin, long strip of light shined up from the deep hole, all the way into the sky. She tried to put an indent in her brain of where the hole was on the plain. She heard a voice beside her saw 'Ow!' She looked over toward Stan. "Vixen, why did u throw this at me?" he said. Vixen said nothing. "Hey, stupid, he asked you a question!" said Blacky behind her. Her eyes narrowed, and in her hands the shovel started to quiver slightly. "Hey! Mute! Are you gonna answer me, or are you too stupid to talk?" said Blacky. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out his voice. Zero looked nervously from Vixen to Blacky. "Look, Blacky, I dont' really care. It was just a rock, and it's not like i'm bleeding internaly or something," said Stan. "So? She's too stupid to talk if u wanna know or not. Ain't that right, Vixen? Ur too stupid, aren't you?" said Blacky. "No, it ain't right," Vixen heard beside her. Her eyes, that had been focusing hard on a large, heavy stone, looked up at the sound of someone defending her silence. "It ain't right. She's not too stupid. She's smart. I know she is." It was Zero. "Don't talk crap about my sister," said Vee, standing up for her, too. Stan stood up, too. "Weren't you the one who called her evil?" he said. "You say she's evil, when she was the only one caring enough to stay out here and help Zero when he was out of it," Stan added. "So? It was a cover. She is stupid and evil. She's a pagan, I tell u!" said Blacky. "I agree with Blacky on this one," said Queen. "I don't think she's evil, but she is sorta stupid. I mean, she can't even read." Vixen just stood there, once again staring at the rock. "You all are wrong. i can't beleive you would stand up for some stupid idiot like Vixen," said a girl no one really knew, whose nickname was Needlepoint. Some other kids from other cabins came over to thier group. Most of them stood with Blacky. "You all are the stupid ones," said Loopy. "You can't just say someone is stupid because they don't talk. Would u call a deaf stupid?" she said. "No," said Queen. "But that's different. Deafs are usualy born deaf. And besides, they can't hear either," said Blacky. A rock hit Blacky in the head. "Hey!" it was Loopy. She had chucked it at him. Soon, X-ray spoke up and went over to Blacky's side, which was the majority. All of the former D-tent boys were with Blacky with the exception of Zero and Stan. And Zigzag wasn't with anyone. He just kept his mouth shut. Soon, Vixen's group was breaking. Some of her group was splitting or going with Blacky as he made some points. but some of her group still stood strong. Then, Zero's eyes followed in pure shock as Stan crossed over to blacky's group. "Stan! What are you doing?" he said. "Now that I think about it, she couldn't read. She didn't wanna learn. She wouldn't lemme teach her. i think she was too stupid to learn." Zero couldn't beleive what he heard. "You hypocrit!" Zero spat. "What?" said Stan. "You said I was smart when the rest said I was too stupid to learn. Well, now you go with the wave and say Vixen is too stupid to learn. Will you pick one!?!" Stan sighed. "This is different--" ""It is not," Zero shot back. "So your calling her stupid," said Zero. "Yeah. So?" said Stan. "Well, she's not very stupid if she can learn to read. I taught her some things," said Zero. "So that means your to stupid to teach her," he added. Stan gasped. "The only reason you were able to teach her was because she needed to be taught by another stupid person!" said Stan. Zero's hand found a stone and threw it at Stan's head. It hit him. Stan threw a dirt covered stone at Zero. Zero swung his shovel and hit the stone, making it bounce off and hit Loopy beside him. Stan stalked up to Zero and looked down at him. "Come on! Fight! Fight!" shouted Blacky. "Aww, he ain't worth it!" shouted X-ray's friend from the other cabin, Mayflower. "What's wrong, Stanley?" said Zero tauntingly. "Are you too scared to hit me?" Stan lost it. He grabbed the shovel from Vixen and stabbed Zero with the wooden handle. Zero fell back. He fell into the two foot hole he had dug. He held his stomach where Stan had stabbed him, wincing in pain momentarily. But then, he recovered, picked up his own shovel, and stood up shakily. He tried to hit Stan with it, but he coudln't. He was hurting too bad. Stan and the group he was in laughed. Zero's eyes narrowed, he rose the shovel high, and smashed the wide metal blade down on Stan's head. Stan stumbled, grabbed the shovel from Zero and threw it behind him. it hit Vixen. She held onto her side, where it had made contact. Zero saw her fall over, trying to stop the pain in her side. Now Zero lost it completely. He forgot about his sickening pain and threw himself at Stan. Stan fought back, grabbing Zero's thin wrist with one hand and tried to strangle him with the other. Zero gagged, then kicked Stan in his leg. Stan doubled over, grabbing his leg, releasing Zero. Zero fell back on the dirt, holding his neck and taking deep breaths. Stan recovered, and saw an oppertunity to hurt Zero again. Vixen looked up in just in time to see Stan limping toward Zero with a pointed rock in his hand. Zero was too occupied by trying to breath to notice. "Zero, watch out!" she shouted. Zero sat up, and Stan spun around in time to get smashed in the head by a shovel, yet again. But this time, by Vixen. He fell to the ground, trying to focus his vision. He then looked up at Vixen, the girl he had called stupid. "You little--" he grabbed the collar of Vixen's shirt and was about to throw her into the deep hole she had dug two nights before. But he never got to. Someone had come up behind him and pulled him back from her harshly, wrenching his grip on her shirt free. He was thrown down on the ground hard. Stan, on the ground, swung hit foot around and tripped his attacker. Zigzag fell on the ground in front of Vixen. He looked up at Vixen, who was just staring at him with big eyes. "Hi," he said. "Uh...hi," she said. "Woah! You got Vixen to talk willingly!" said Blacky. "What else can u do, Mute?" he said. "Watch," she said. She picked up a random shovel and threw it. it spun in the air and smacked Blacky in the head, knocking him back. Both groups laughed. Stan started to get up, but didn't have the chance. Zero had come up behind him and cracked the rock Stan had been holding against the back of his head. he fell unconcious. Then the fight was over. Vixen slowly sank to her knees. She helped Zigzag up, and just looked at him. "I know he's my friend," said Zigzag. "But that just wasn't right." "Um, thank you, i think," she said. Vixen thanked Zero also. The two crowds dispersed and went back to digging. Vixen, Zigzag, and Zero were still standing there, trying to just cool down. Then, out of no where, Zero groaned in a sudden pain and doubled over, holding his stomache. "What's wrong?" said Vixen. Zero couldn't answer her. He was trying hard not to pass out. He was having another attack. But it was bad this time. And no one seemed to care. He groaned in a strangled and strained sort of way. He started breathing heavily, still trying hard not to pass out. For some reason, his brain told him that if he passed out this time, he would die. It was bad enough he had the wind knocked out of him, but now he had just had to have another attack. Somewhere to the far left of the three, Crisscross coughed harshly. Zero stopped struggling to stay alive. He straitened up and sighed. "U okay?" said Vixen. He nodded slowly. "It happened that bad before," he said. "When?" said Vixen. "It happened the last time I lost a friend. It happened when one of my friends died about three years ago. It only happens when my trust and friendship with a person is broken. That's the only reason it happens that bad." Vixen looked at Zigzag, who was utterly confused. Then her eyes moved to Stan's unconcious body. "We aren't friends any more," said Zero, refering to Stan. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____ a/n-Well, there's the slash i may have told some of u about! Is the friendship between Stanley Yelnats and Hector Zeroni really over? Find out in future chapters. But what about that argument? And the curse? find out why the curse was even placed! gtg-ZeroZeroni ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
10. What Really Happened Those Eight Years Ago  
  
The next morning, Vixen woke up earlier than all the others. She climbed down her bed ladder and picked up the pillow that she had accidentaly thrown off her bed. As she bent down to pick up the pillow, her hand stopped. Her eyes fell upon the tatty old black book next to Crisscross's duffle bag. It usualy wouldn't have caught her eye, but the name on it was what made all the difference. She could read now. Well, most things. Zero didn't teach her to write her full name, but she could recognize it when she saw it. He mouth sounded out the word 'ZERONI.' Her quivering hand picked up the book as her eyes were fixed on Crisscross, making sure she didn't wake up and catch her. She moved the pillow so she could sit down on something soft. She leaned back on her sleeping sister's bunk. She set the book on her knees and opened it so she could read it. She opened the worn cover carefully and squinted. She tried to read what was hand written on the inside of the cover. It read: To my dear Raqel, and her wonderful husband Hector. The spellbook of our family is now the spellbook of the royal Zeroni family. Forever with love, to my baby and grandchildren to come, from Mrs. Vixen Rossin.  
  
Vixen had managed to read all of that. Then, she remembered the conversation between Crisscross and Zigzag on Crisscross's first night. She really wanted to know what it was all about. She knew it was wrong, she knew it wasn't her business. But, despite that, she flipped through the book with her last name on it and found a memory probing spell. She had everything she needed. Except something cylinder shaped. She turned her head. Vee was sleeping with curlers in, to make her straight hair curly. It was curly every day. Curlers were the key. Vixen unwrapped two curlers from Vee's hair carefully. Vee didn't do much more than sigh sleepily. She quietly approached Crisscross's bunk. She looked at the book once, then memorized the spell in an instant. She then turned back to Crisscross. She took a deep breath and recited the spell. "In the brain and in the soul, Is a memory of old. Probing the mind for clues left behind, Reveal to me the memories of years gone by."  
  
Vixen took a curler in each hand and pushed the ends of them softly onto the temples on each side of Crisscross't head. Vixen and Crisscross both fell into a sort of trance. Vixen's mental self was sucked into a vortex of bright lights, and then spit out on the front step of a house. Ths house was normal looking. It was white, had an olive painted door and black shudders on the windows of the first and second stroies. On a letter envelope, she saw the date. It was July 16, 1995. Eight years from the present. People walked by and Vixen got the feeling no one could see her. It was a scary, chilling feeling. She walked up the front steps of the house, and she walked right through the solid door! Like a ghost! Then she remembered, this was Crisscross's memory. Vixen did not exist to her, there for she was as a ghost. Vixen walked down the entrance hall way and entered the living room. She saw two young kids looking about eight or seven years old. The boy was eight and the girl was seven. They both had identicle brown(i think its brown) eyes, some what frizzy blonde hair, and the same exact expression. Terror. knowing they couldn't hear nor see her, she went into the room and sat on the couch with them, wanting to hear what they were saying. "We're gonna get in trouble," said the boy. "No we aren't, Ricky," said the girl, though she sounded uncertain. "Yes we are, Rika," said Ricky. The two names struck Vixen as familiar. "We're gonna get hurt again. He's gonna beat us again," said Ricky. Vixen sounded concerned at this, but then thought it was a figure of speech, like, 'he's gonna kill me!' or something. "Just remember, if he does hit us, it'll be all over soon," said Rika. "That's what I'm afraid of," said Ricky. Vixen wondered if Rika and Ricky were just being paranoid like most little kids can be. She felt the brother and sister flinch when a short man with dark brown hair entered the room. "What were you thinking?" he whispered, quietly but menacingly nevertheless. "We're sorry," said Rika. "We didn't mean to do anything, Papa," she added. Vixen smelled a strong scent of alcohol. She figured the man Rika called Papa was drunk. "Sorry isn't good enough," he half slurred, half yelled. "You don't mess around with those people," he said. "But Papa," said Ricky, "They aren't bad! Thier just older than we are! But thier our friends!" The man turned purple, and Vixen jumped in alarm when the man quickly stomped to the couch. He grabbed Ricky's arm tightly and pulled him about a three inches close to his face. "What did you say, boy?!" he boomed. "I said thier our friends," whimpered Ricky in horror. "NO THEY AREN'T! YOU TWO LITTLE REJECTS DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" he bellowed. He threw Ricky back onto the couch. Ricky stared up at him in pure horror, afraid even to breathe. Vixen looked behind her for some reason. It was just a sudden impulse. In the doorway of the living room they were in, she saw a tall, slender, pretty woman standing there. It looked like she once had naturaly waved blonde hair that was now frizzy like her kids because of stress...or abuse. One or the other. The woman looked pale, shaky and sick. She stood there, afraid to step in and help her own kids. When Vixen looked back at the kids, they were being hit with the open hand of thier father. Vixen could take no more. She stood up and tried to hit him, but her hand went right through him. "Duh!" she said to herself. "You aren't here, remember?" So, since she could no longer take it any longer, nor do anything about it, she stood up and walked outside. She sat on the steps, and waited for the child abuse to cease. A few minutes later, Ricky and Rika stumbled and limped outside onto the step next to Vixen. Rika had a cut lip, bruised arm, and her hair was even frizzier then before. Ricky had three scratch marks on his left cheek, a black eye, and a bruised knee. His hair was also messier than before. It appeared that they had been smacked in the head a few times. "It's your fault, Rika," said Ricky. His black eye was watering, like your eye would water if you poked it with your finger or someone poked u in the eye. He wiped it away, but it seeped with water again. "Sorry, Ricky--" "Sorry doesn't cut the rotten cheese, Rika!" he said. "Now, because of you, Papa is gonna hurt Mama. he already started after her when we ran out here," he said. Vixen heard a shrill, ear-peircing screech some from in the house. "He's hurtin her right now," said Ricky. "Look, i didn't think they were bad. Thier just older than us!" said Rika. "If u never introduced them to me, Papa woulda only hurt u, and not Mama. But since it was both of us, he thought it must be all Mama's fault. Because if it wasn't then she would probebly only have one bad kid. But since it was the two of us, he says it's Mama's fault because she spawned to bad kids. Now Mama is gettin the livin crap beaten outta her!" said Ricky. "RICKY! RIKA! GET IN HERE!" Vixen, Ricky and Rika heard Papa's voice bellow from inside. "LEt's go before he decides to kill us," said Ricky. "Ricky," she said softly before they left. "I really am sorry." Ricky shook his head and then they both ran inside. Vixen followed slowly. The kids went into the house and into the living room. Vixen just peeked around the corner of the wall. She gasped. The tall, pretty blonde she had seen in the doorway lay motionless and bloody on the floor. Her eyes were open and glazed, and her mouth hung open slightly. She was even paler than before. "Mama! What did u do to Mama?!" cried Rika in terror. Ricky dropped to his knees next to her and shook her. She moaned softly and, with great effort, turned her head to face him. "Your father tried to kill me," she whispered. She was not strong enough to speak normaly. "You and your sister have to get out of here. Get out of this horrid place. Run away! Tell police. Kill him, I don't care! Do whatever you need to do to stay safe and get rid of him! And remember, I love you. I always loved you and Rika. And I will never stop. And remember, I will always be with you. No matter what you do or where you go, I'll be there. When you get married, I'll be there. When you have your first child, I'll be there. When you have your anniversery, I'll be there. I'll be with you both forever and always. Goodbye, my babies." She then shut her eyes and took her last breath. Ricky and Rika turned thier heads simaltaniously and harshly toward thier father. Thier eyes were narrowed and thier hands were fists. In one swift movement, Rika jumped on her father and scratched his face with her expensive and frechly manicured false tips. They were sharp and they drew blood. While he was momentarily blinded by pain, Ricky found a cell phone in his dead mother's dress pocket. He turned it on and dialed 9-1-1. Two minutes later, Vixen watched as thier abusive father was led away in handcuffs by a man and woman officer, and thier mother was lifted on a stretcher and a white sheet was covering her. Ricky and Rika explained to the police exactly what they went through every day. The verbal abuse, the beatings on themselves and thier mother, the terror, the fights, leading all the way up to thier mother's sad death. As Vixen watched Ricky and Rika being placed in two different black shiny cars with expressions of anger to each other, she herself felt a person's hands pulling her shoulders backward.  
  
She was snapped out of her trance by someone pulling on her. She turned around and gasped. It was Zigzag, or as she had just seen him, Ricky. "Hey," he said softly. The rest of the cabin was still asleep, including Crisscross, or as she had seen her, Rika. "Hey," she said. "Are you okay? You look kind of sick," said Zigzag. She couldn't hold it back. She let it all out. The inner pain she felt for him and his poor sister. The emotion of sorrow that was bottled in her as she watched the pain inflicted on Zigzag and Crisscross when they were young exploded. She blinked and tears streamed from her eyes. "Are you okay?" he repeated, not knowing why she was crying. She nodded through her tears, but then she let out a rather noisy sob. Zigzag still had no idea what she was crying about. He held out his hand and she took it, standing up. He led her the short distance to her bunk ladder. She climbed it and went into her bed and lay there. He stood on the ladder of the bed, and was still holding onto her hand. It was cold and icy. "Well, thank you for...snapping me out of that day dream," she said to him with a sniff. "No problem," he said. He grinned at her, and, despite the hurt she felt for him, she smiled too. She had a sudden urge to hold and comfort him, to just stroke his hair and tell him she understood. But she fought it back. She then noticed the odd warmth on her hand. "Your hand is warm," she siad. "No, yours is just really, really cold," he said. He stared intently into her expanding eyes. She cleared her throat to break the uneasy silence. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Weel, hop you sleep well for the remaing...I'd say two hours you have left," he said, sounding a little embarassed. He released her hand and jumped down from the ladder. Vixen lay back, thinking to herself about what had just happened. She stared at the ceiling a moment, then turned her back toward Zigzag's bunk, and smiled contently to herself. It wasn't clear if it was the pleasure of being able to sleep again, or not being able to stop because she was starting to like someone... ______________________________________  
  
A/N-Well, that was a bittersweet ending to this chapter. I hope u find it suspensful; i want u to keep comin back 4 more! please check back for the next chappy soon! GTG! REVIEW, PLEASE!-ZeroZeroni 


End file.
